


Injusticia de las Sombras

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Cheating, Injustice Gods Among Us, Justice Lords Universe, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse, Rape, angust
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: El régimen de Superman domina la mayor parte de la tierra.La Liga de los Asesinos esta en la mira del Régimen de Superman, ambos lideres quieren el control absoluto de la tierra con el mismo fin "Paz", sin embargo, ambos no estarán dispuestos a ceder sin antes destruirse. Ambos tienen mucho que ganar y mucho que perder, pero el Demonio tiene aliados formidables para hacerle contra al Super hombre, quizás, su compañero gótico llame demasiado la atención del hombre de acero.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Sinestro, Batfamily Members & Other(s), Billy Batson/Black Adam, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	1. Damián

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez entrando al mundo de los comics en fanfics, no sean crueles. Me inspire en un fanfic JonDami de Justice Lords de aquí pero perdí el enlace, así que decidí tener mi propia versión.

**_DAMIAN POV._ **

**Su padre le había llamado, normalmente su hermana Thalia y su madre eran quienes se encargaban de los llamados al extranjero debido a que estaba en su proceso de convertirse en el futuro de líder de la Liga de los Asesinos. Su madre lo entrenaba, explotaba sus límites para poner la bandera más alta, cada día debía superarse, cada vez tenia que ser mejor o habría consecuencias desagradables, todo lo que superaba era tanto mentalmente y físicamente,su madre y padre eran quienes se encargaban de él, siempre cumpliendo y obedeciendo sus ordenes, repitiendo todo el tiempo "Llevaras alto nuestro legado hijo", se sentía orgullo de que su madre y padre pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sus avances. Pero hoy era diferente, no había señales de su madre durante todo él día hasta que su padre lo mando a llamar.**

_-Padre...- **Se inclinó para hablar con la figura imponente de su padre. A todo esto, ¿Dónde está su madre y hermana? Sabía que no debía hacer preguntas de más pero eso era extraño.**_

_-No es necesario esa seña de gratitud en ti hijo, levántate, tengo una tarea importante que concederte- **El hombre camino hacia su hijo** -_

_-¿Qué sucede padre?- **Pregunto con cautela mientras se levantaba**._

_-Superman- **Hablo tajantemente** \- Nos encontró, se metió en nuestros asuntos... Tu madre y Thalia tuvieron la... sorpresa de encontrarlo. – **No le gustaba ese tono, no había escuchado tan enojado a su padre en mucho tiempo, ese "hombre" descubrió su existencia, ademas, por su tono, ese sujeto esta vivo después de enfrentarse a su hermana y a su madre... El adolescente entendió el mensaje-**_

_-¡¿Ese hombre toco a madre?!- **Alzo la voz en tono de indignación.**_

_-No es un hombre Damián, tu madre descubrió que Superman no es de este planeta, ni ninguno que usa su símbolo- **El adolescente se sorprendió por lo que dijo, estaban tratando con un alienígena-** Tuvieron un enfrentamiento, tu madre distrajo al Super hombre para que la no siguieran a nuestros sirvientes ni a Thalia, él logro lo que los difuntos enemigos ese hombre quisieran, sobrevivió y logro escapar, tu madre está recuperándose de la batalla.- **Resoplo mientras echaba una rápida mirada los adentros de sus aposentos.**_

_-¿Somos su objetivo ahora padre?- **El ojos verdes miro con determinación a su padre, tenían que estar listos si iban a enfrentarse a él.**_

_\- Tu madre despertó la curiosidad del alienígena, esta sorprendidos que simples mortales hayan podido burlarlo- **Las palabras "simples mortales" encolero a Damián ¿Como se atreven a dudar de las habilidades de los Al Ghul.**_

_-Madre no es cualquier humano que se halla enfrentado...- **Respondió con agresividad mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños.**_

_-Lo sé, él quiere formar una alianza, cree que somos buenos aliados para su régimen.- A **lgo en su voz sonaba extraño** \- Me gustan sus métodos para lograr paz en el mundo pero... no está a la altura de la Liga- **Dijo en tono despectivo, después de todo, ¿Qué sabe un Alien sobre los humanos? o por menos del concepto humanidad, ridículo pensó el adolescente.**_

_-¿Qué debo hacer exactamente?- **Pregunto ya más ansioso.**_

_-Quiero a la nariz de Superman fuera de nuestros asuntos, su influencia nos perjudica, su misma existencia nos limita, tenemos que reunirnos con su hijo en unos días...- R **as avanzo hacia su balcón mientras su hijo lo seguía.**_

_-¿Esa cosa tiene hijos?- **Pregunto extrañado, ¿acaso trajo a toda su familia alíen a la tierra?.**_

_-Sí, y él es tu misión, quiero que te encargues de él- **Dijo con frialdad mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa** \- Sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero que tengas a su hijo bajo tu mano... Superman le falta mucho para lograr la paz que necesitamos, y esa paz solo será si nosotros lideramos el mundo- Hablo sin mirar a su hijo. _

_-... ¿Lastimo mucho a madre?- **Pregunto en voz baja-**_

_-Le rompió una pierna y unas 4 costillas, tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza por el golpe que le dio- **Ras seguía sin mirar a su hijo, miraba al centro de su palacio.**_

_-¿Puedo obtener más detalles de ese alíen? ¿Qué hace exactamente en la tierra?- **La mirada del pequeño lucia mucho más sombría, esa criatura se había metido en un lugar donde no lo llamaron.**_

_-Superman es llamado por el mundo occidental como **"Supremo consejero",** es un héroe que ha decido desafiar a todos los gobiernos del mundo para detener la violencia del mundo, él junto a otro puñados de seres con poderes pusieron su voluntad en la tierra- **Menciono el líder de las sombras, sonaba bien, casi perfecto, había algo que ocasionaba que ruido en esa lógica** \- Tú madre mantuvo todos los detalles de su grupo que se le conoce como **"Régimen"** debido a que su ciudad tuvo la mala suerte de ser tocada por él Super hombre personalmente, le hizo un aviso especial a los aliados del régimen para que mantuvieran sus narices fuera de Gotham, cosa que resulto, por eso Superman y Batman se encontraron.-_

**El niño parpadeo un poco, sabía que Batman era su madre pero pocas veces mencionaba el manto cuando estaba aquí. Lo que significaba que la batalla fue de vida o muerte.**

_-Puedo encargarme del hijo de Superman, padre- **El adolescente miro con malicia a su progenitor mientras este sonreía.**_


	2. Jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan se encuentra con la familia de Ra's Al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente hacer a Superman malvado es como un descubrimiento, me encanta, pero aun no se si meter a Conner o no :(

**_ Jon POV. _ **

  
  


**Superboy había crecido con la idea de que los humanos eran débiles, que no sabían lo que hacían, que ellos deben restaurar y gobernar el planeta, ese era su deber, el planeta de su padre, donde era originalmente antes de llegar aquí, se llamaba Kripton, por lo que dice, ahora ya no existe, él llego aquí siendo un bebé, él primer kriptoniano en la tierra, por derecho este lugar era suyo, su padre siempre le dijo que eran como dioses para los humanos que protegían, en un principio cuando lo encontraron, sus abuelos lo vieron llegar en una nave que aterrizo en sus propiedades, ellos sabían que no era un humano y a pesar de que ello, lo acogieron como si lo fueran, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo podría llegar a ser, su poder era ilimitado, los humanos al conocerlo oficialmente como " _Superman_ " lo trataron como un Dios, un héroe, su padre desde que tenía uso de razón se dio cuenta que su compasión y su amabilidad de los humanos los lleva a perdonar a quienes no deben, por eso justifican su control sobre todo, los kriptonianos son la autoridad en la tierra.**

**Y con todo ello, teniendo poderes casi divinos, con aliados que rivalizan con él como Wonder Woman, decidió tener como compañero a una humana, cosa que acabo muy mal desde el momento en que Superman la consideraba de su propiedad en lugar de lo que era, una persona, siempre encerrada, vigilada, cuando su padre la reclamo nada pudo hacer esa pobre mujer, era como una muñeca de porcelana al lado del supremo lider de la tierra, él alfa que obligo a su madre beta a quedarse con él, el nacimiento de Jonathan Samuel Kent o Jonathan EL dio como consecuencia la muerte de su madre, Lois Lane, realmente su muerte ocasiono que el régimen se viera mucho más duro de lo que fue, aunque desde que tiene memoria, los humanos siempre temían al verlo, ¿cual era la diferencia que su madre hizo del antes o del mañana? las pocas veces que escucho del pasado hablaban de un Superman que los hacían sentir seguros, sin problemas, dándoles un poco de libertad... Aun no entendía bien a lo que se referían, pocas veces vivían mucho después de mencionarlo.**

_-¿Qué tiene de especial ese grupo?- **Pregunto el adolescente a su padre, y ahora tenían otro problema que su padre no soluciono como siempre hacia, solo eran unos humanos más en este mundo ¿Porqué alargar a sus opositores?.**_

_-Me enfrente a uno de ellos, y nunca vi a alguien que me desafiara y sobreviviera sin poderes- **Dijo con cautela, cosa que sorprendió a Superboy ¿Qué clase de mal broma era eso? ¿Un humano venciendo a su padre? Reiría por días si no se lo dijera el mismísimo Superman** –Ellos sabían que no puedo ver atreves del plomo, sabían de la kriptonita, si saben eso, quiere decir que saben mucho más de lo que dejaron ver- **Mientras caminaba dentro de la base de Legión, Superboy miro a los heridos, Linterna Amarilla con un brazo roto y la cara mangullada, alguien lo había atacado aun con su anillo o en todo su caso, le quito su anillo para atacarlo, ambas eran sorprendentes, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?, Flash estaba inconsciente, Ciborg estaba intentando repararse, si su padre estaba en lo correcto, alguien estaba detrás de ellos y ni siquiera lo sabían hasta que se metieron en el infierno en forma de ciudad "Gotham", la piedra más grande del régimen, tan misteriosa y miserable en todos los ámbitos, aun no sabia como los humanos de ahí seguían viviendo en ese infierno.**_

_-¿Dijiste... sin poderes?- **Aun seguía sorprendido, un metahumano tal vez rivalizaba pero ¿un humano?**_

_-Exacto, cuando me ataco con kriptonita, me dejo unos segundos fuera de combate y huyo, no sin antes burlarse de mí- **Dijo como si en lugar de irritarle, le fascinara, cosa que nunca había visto, quizás alguien había vuelto a encender su llama después de años de estar apagada.**_

_-¿Cómo lograste que tan siquiera volvieran a hablarte y no que te intentarán matar?- **Pregunto curioso.**_

_-Luche contra la pareja de líder de la sombras, si él era así, entonces su líder es peor... te reunirás con ellos en una de sus fortalezas, quiero que los estudies, si intentan algo, mátalos a todos- **Dijo tajante el Kriptoniano, su padre estaba interesado, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser tolerante con nada.**_

**_-_ ** _De acuerdo **\- Afirmo con cautela.**_

****_  
  
_

**Emocionado no era lo que sentía Jon, pero no tenía opción, su padre dijo que para ser un líder, la obediencia era necesaria, este supuesto grupo era sumamente intrigante para su padre no para él, debería matarlos en lugar de negociar, su "madrastra" Diana dijo que confiar en desconocidos era inútil, debíamos dejarles en claro quien estaba al mando y en cierto modo apoyaba eso, después de todo, él puede doblar acero con sus manos, unos insignificantes humanos con algo de información no pueden contra ello...**

**Él descenso hasta el centro del palacio en la isla escondida fue lenta, era un lugar ancestral y elegante en todos los aspectos, sin duda tenían estilo los que vivían en este lugar aun que le costó horrores encontrarla, ahora entendía porque no lograron localizarlos en todo este tiempo, pero todo esa curiosidad se apaciguo cuando desde las sombras del enorme palacio de las sombras salieron 4 personas con elegantes vestidos al estilo del medio oriente con intimidantes posturas, 2 omegas y 2 alfas pudo lograr reconocer, una de ellos era la única mujer alfa de tez morena era la que permanecía más atrás, probablemente solo actuaria de ser necesario, el siguiente era un hombre con rasgos occidentales, parecidos a los habitantes de Metropolis, el centro del mundo, de tez blanca, ojos azules, una figura corpulenta a pesar de ser un omega y cabello negro muy bien peinado, tenía moretones en la cara y podía ver las vendas en su cuerpo que ocultaba muy bien debajo de su ropa, así que asumió que era quien se había enfrentado a su padre, cosa que realmente le sorprendió pero mantuvo la cara seria, en frente estaba quien figuro como el líder de las sombras, quien aseguraba llamarse Ra's al Ghul, un alfa puro de facciones de alguien con 30-40 años que contrastaban con la de su pareja que parecía tener 20-25 años, con estatura que rebasaba a su compañero y una tés más morena que los demás, una mirada intimidante que incluso le costaba mantener a Superboy, cuando la mirada poso en el más pequeño del grupo, sintió algo extraño en su interior, su alfa comenzó a "ronronear" al ver esos ojos verdes llenos de ferocidad, era idéntico a su padre, solo que tenía la piel morena del líder, su piel de canela parecía ser suave, nunca había pensado algo así de un humano, después de todo, ese chico no era cualquiera, fue como ver una belleza exótica, incluso, podía suponer que era un híbrido por rasgos mezclados, como lo hijos de parejas interraciales con los logro convivir e incluso, como él mismo.**

_-Bienvenido a la Liga de las Sombras, Superboy-_ **_La voz gruesa del líder saco de su trance a pobre adolescente que había dejado de inspeccionar el lugar por mirar al hijo del demonio, cosa que Ras sonriera por dentro._**

**Esto iba mejor de lo planeo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusta? Comenten :3


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lis on Chapter 2:   
> Así que Bruce y Damián tienen comiendo de su manos a los kriptonianos.  
> Me gusta tu historia, en especial el que Bruce y Damián son omegas.  
> Esta historia también es superbat? Y si es así como funcionara esa pareja si Bruce está con Ra's?
> 
> Respuesta:
> 
> Tengo que aclarar que Bruce es una perra totalmente cuando se trata de llegar a sus objetivos, su fidelidad esta completamente del lado de Ra's, aunque el tema de Superman en su lealtad sera tratado más adelante, lo que puedo decir es que es una relación tira-afloja, Bruce es como el típico calienta huevos para Superman, ademas de que Kal puede ver reflejado algo en B por lo que puede que considere de su propiedad, pero lo explorare más adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora bien, quería algo de porno con contenido, así que este capitulo es como un poco de contexto de la vida de Bruce al aceptar ser parte de Ra's, sobre todo explorare como el ambiente del Regimen desde otra perspectiva aparte de los Supers.

**_Bruce POV._ **

**_ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO._ **

  
  


**El omega no sabía ni como se había metido en esta basura, el hombre de acero puso sus ojos en él y su ciudad, después de todo, ¿Qué hace un omega manejando una ciudad sin un alfa? ¿Acaso le pertenecía esa cloaca llamada Gotham? La respuesta era confusa, no es como si fuera el alcalde, su cónyuge o alguien importante de la política, no, era más que eso, su palabra es más importante todos los políticos corruptos de Gotham, después de todo, era suya por derecho, el tenía el monopolio de la ciudad, tanto como Batman y Bruce Wayne eran poderosos en cualquier ámbito. Bruce había estado a cargo de la cuidad después de que asesino al anterior alcalde, todos le temen, bajo su fachada de empresario multimillonario, bajo el manto de Batman, sobre eso, como el consorte del líder de los asesinos, Gotham era lo mínimo que merecía. Durante sus viajes a su ciudad natal, construyo Gotham con mano de hierro, el crimen bajaba la cabeza cuando este estaba ahí, nadie lo había retado y los que lo intentaron perecieron, aún recuerda como la bella cabeza de una peli roja estaba en sus manos después de estrangularla con sus mismas plantas para después de asegurarse de su muerte cortándole su cabeza. Fue un premio muy bonito para los que desafiaran a "Batman", los payasos también fueron los que eran un dolor en culo, para buena suerte de todos, la cabeza del Joker fue aplastada hasta apenas ser un trozo de carne debajo de su bota, la mujer Harley tuvo una muerte rápida, le corto la garganta mientras gritaba por ayuda a su "pudin". Nadie en esa ciudad iba pasar sobre él.**

**Aunque estar en Gotham lo hacía sentir un poco solitario, sin Alfred, ya no tenía lazos con su pasado antes de que Ras lo marcara, ya no existía Bruce Wayne que Alfred crió, tal vez no debió matar al inglés para que Ra's supiera que estaba dispuesto a todo, el caballero oscuro se sacudió un poco ante ese pensamiento, el mayordomo lo convertía en alguien débil, limitaba su visión de un mundo mejor, fue su culpa al interponerse, se ganó que le rompiera el cuello, por lo menos no vio que fue Bruce quien lo mato, se fue de este mundo sin saber que su protegido lo había asesinado, eso lo hacía calmarse. Pero ahora los integrantes del régimen lo volvían a poner tenso, los rumores de Batman llegaron a sus oídos y no paraban de buscarlo, acosándolo, provocándolo, metiéndose en su trabajo para hacerlo salir, eso lo enfureció ¿Quién se creían estos desgraciados a meterse en su ciudad? ¿Quiénes eran para ser merecedores de su tiempo? Fue entonces que decidió actuar, envió a sus mejores estudiantes para "unirse" al régimen, sus protegidos o más bien, niños que crió para que cuidaran Gotham en su ausencia, ellos eran la autoridad cuando él volvía con Ras, su primer niño fue Dick Grayson, lleno su corazón de odio, confundiéndolo para apoyar sus ideas, manipulo su dolor para que fuera le fuera fiel y lo logro, se convirtió en un buen agente para ganarse e influenciar a la gente, la cara de empresas Wayne y ocasional Batman, su segundo niño, un guerrero formidable, no hizo mucho para convencerlo, él tenia la llama de la justicia naturalmente, Jason Todd, su candidato predilecto para tener el manto de Batman, se sentía orgulloso de cómo fue criado y guiado, y su más reciente niño, Tim Drake, un pequeño niño que en un principio tenia un ideal de justicia bastante idealizado, le hizo ver la realidad cuando este se quedo solo, le enseño el verdadero camino... justo como a él le enseñaron, le sorprendió como él solo había descubierto que él era Batman, el omega quedo fascinado al ver el intelecto de este pequeño y claramente, no se equivoco. Todos sus niños compartían un tremendo odio al hecho que se metieran en Gotham unos raros voladores, Dick fue el primero en conocerlos y en entablar una "alianza", el régimen eran poderosos pero también fallaba en aspectos de seguridad, nunca habían tenido un adversario que les diera una sensación de inseguridad, todos eran cobardes que agachaban la cabeza cuando eran descubiertos o simplemente morían y eso lo usaría a su favor, gracias a él tuvieron información de que hacían y quienes era, y con ayuda de Tim, descifraron muchas cosas interesantes acerca de sus miembros y líderes, cosa que Jason aprovecho cuando haciéndose pasar por Batman, hizo que los tarados cayeran en sus trampas.**

**Superman fue su problema después de casi matara a su hijo, su primer enfrentamiento fue para evitar que Superman le rompiera el cuello a Jason, le disparo 4 balas en la espalda al kriptoniano, balas de Kriptonita por cortesía de Luthor, ayudo a su pequeño a escapar no sin antes susurrarle al kriptoniano tirado en el suelo mientras se retorcía del dolor** _ "Eres patético..." _ **mientras se bufaba de él, su segundo encuentro fue cuando Flash callo en su trampa de hielo, lo que hizo que cayera era lo confiado que era, todos en ese grupo de raros lo menospreciaban, y cuando intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando, quedo inconsciente o drogado, como prefieran denominarlo, Superman hizo presencia de nuevo, esta vez, decidió a jugar con él, mareando al super hombre con su olor, fue un poco mierda cuando jugo con un aturdido Superman con su olor natural, restregándose, acercándose al alfa con indicios coquetos, lo que ayudo a que alíen no lo atacara con ganas de matarlo, sus sentidos súper desarrollaron hicieron su trabajo, ayudo también que ese sujeto le gustara su olor, al parecer le gustaba su olor a café negro, fue tentador haber tenido sexo con Superman, tan viril, tan poderoso, pero no tenía que desviarse de su misión, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para instantáneamente apuñalarlo con su daga hecha de Kritonita, cayó al suelo por consecuencia del dolor, no apunto a órganos vitales pero si le hizo un daño considerable, huyo mientras se despedía con un "** _ adiós cariño" _ **muy burlón, cosa que hizo gruñir al Súper hombre pero para su desgracia, no logro atraparlo.**

**Su tercer encuentro ya fue más serio, sin juegos, sin seducción, Thalia había llegado a su empresa para ver qué pasaba en este lugar, se había tardado mucho en Gotham y debía regresar, Superman no estaba invitado a la conversación, ni Yellow Lantern ni Ciborg, tuvieron que ser originales, Thalia se encargó de alejar a Ciborg y Lantern de Supeman, la tecnología de su empresa la ayudo demasiado a no terminar muerta, entre ambos había una tensión grande, Superman quería matar a esa puta que le dejo con ganas, y Batman quería burlarse de ese idiota, él ya tenía alfa, no necesitaba más, al parecer los alienígenas son unos sensibles a la hora del sexo.**

_-TÚ... Zorra inmunda- **Escupió con furia el alfa.**_

_-Más bien, que poca ética tienes Superman, mira que querer a omegas marcados, que bajo cayo el líder supremo de la tierra...- **Se burló el omega mientras miraba con aburrimiento a su oponente.**_

_-No volverás a reírte de mí, aquí estará la tumba del murciélago- **Hablo con fuerza.**_

_-Como tus deseos de follarme, te dejare con ganas querido..._ **\- No iba a mentir, el omega sintió terror en fallarle a su alfa, tenía que vivir si o si, las armas, bombas, balas, dagas hechas de kriptonita pura fueron su salvación, agradecería a su amigo calvo por fabricarlas para él, huyo cuando una granada de Kriptonita aturdió a Superman y cuando estuvo en el suelo, le lanzo una patada directo en la cara (cosa que ocasiono que se rompiera en el acto) que lo arrojo fuera del edificio, no perdió tiempo, sabía que se recuperaría pronto, huyo a las capsulas que tenía escondidas en empresas Wayne, y simplemente, dejo a un enfadado alíen atrás, Thalia lo estaba esperando en su guarida, había perdido a esos hombres, no sabía que había hecho pero conociéndola, de huesos rotos no se salvaron.**

**Antes de volver, dejo a su pequeños una orden clara a sus muchachos, "desde las sombras ataquen, sin dejar huellas o testigos de quien somos, siempre tengan kriptonita en sus armas, Gotham es nuestra, defiendan su legado" y se marchó de vuelta con su alfa, sus avecillas ya sabían que su maestro tenía que irse, desde pequeños siempre los dejo con sirvientes para atenderlos y ayudarlos con sus entrenamientos, siempre con su aprobación, al igual que Damian, el castigo era fatal si fallaban. Cuando llego a la isla, inmediatamente trataron sus heridas, el pozo de lázaro ayudo un poco, estaba recostado en su cama que compartía con su alfa descansando de su atareado viaje de Gotham, hasta que su paz se perturbo por el aroma de su alfa.**

_-Amado, veo que te encontraste con un rival formidable...- **Hablo calmado mientras se acercaba a su omega.**_

_-Superman...- **Hablo** **tajante** \- Se metió en mis asuntos- **Dijo en un tono casi semejante a una queja simulada con resignación.**_

**El alfa tomo de la barbilla al omega para alzarla, dejando al descubierto su cuello pálido decorado por una leve marca de dientes, el alfa se acercó a este y dio una fuerte inhalación al mismo, ocasionando un leve quejido del omega.** - _Veo que quería meterse en otro tipo de asuntos-_ **El tono que uso era profundo y agudo, casi territorial, el alfa encontró el olor de Superman en su amado.**

 _-Oh eso... lo apuñale antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, mi cuerpo sigue siendo tuyo_ \- **El omega se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, fríos, calculadores, casi como si estuviera en planeando algo. El omega no supo en que momento Ras lo derribo para aprisionarlo en la cama, uniéndose en un beso brusco, ambas lenguas peleaban por el dominio, dominando, humillando, doblegando la boca del otro, su sexo comenzaba a humedecerse por la situación, haciendo que sus caderas se restregaran involuntariamente contra los pantalones de su alfa sacándole uno que otro quejido en el proceso, el beso se rompió por la falta de oxígeno, Ras coloco su mano en el pantalón de su compañero y lo bajo con ropa interior incluida hasta sacarlos de las piernas de su amado, dibujo una sonrisa lujuriosa cuando vio como había dejado a su omega por un beso, sus mano callosa se dirigió a la vagina del omega para introducir sus dedos en forma de tijeras.**

 _-Amado, veo que me extrañas mucho..._ - **La estimulación de su sexo hacia que Bruce se retorciera de bajo del alfa.**

 _-R-Ras...-_ **El chillido hizo que el alfa aumentara su velocidad.**

_-Shh amado, déjame encargarme de esto, mi nudo te vendrá bien -_ **Las palabras sucias del alfa hacían eco contra su oreja, cosa que hizo gemir más al omega.**

  
  


  
  


**El sonido húmedo y pegajoso recorre toda la habitación, el omega se encontraba apenas con ropa, solo capa verde característica de los Al Ghul decoraba su cuerpo desnudo, el alfa quien estaba arriba de él usaba 2 de sus dedos para estimular al omega, los movimientos en forma de tijera dentro de más joven hacían que rozara con fuerza el clítoris del mismo, lo que provocara los gemidos del omega fueran imposible de callar, Ras miraba como su compañero se retorcía debajo de él, su sonrisa solo se profundizo cuando sus movimientos de su mano fueron más duros contra el pobre órgano hinchado del omega mientras a este le salían lagrimas por las sensaciones provocadas.**

_-R-Ras, V-Voy mghgg E-Estoy N-No Ahhh-_ **Bruce apenas y puede pronunciar las palabras antes de tener un orgasmo, dando así un gemido apagado cuando se corre en la mano de su alfa, su cuerpo comienza a temblar mientras intenta regular su respiración, pero en cambio, sintió un vacío en su genital que lo hizo chillar, necesitaba algo que apretar, cosa que hizo que el omega comenzara a desesperarse por pensar que el alfa se iría.**

_-Aquí estoy amado, tranquilo..._ **-La voz del alfa lo hizo calmarse un poco, sobre todo, cuando sintió en sus labios inferiores la presencia del pene de este. -** _Dime amado, ¿eso es lo que quieres?-_

**El ojo azules miro en dirección a la polla de Ras, dura, grande, palpitante y su glande goteaba pre semen por lo necesitado que estaba como él por la unión-** _P-por favor, alfa...-_ **Gimió por lo bajo, aun le costaba rogar sin estar en celo.** _-D-Dame tu mghhh n-nudo-_ **Hablo entre cortado mientras mostraba sumisión al alfa, cosa que pocas veces podía ver.**

**Por suerte para él, el alfa no presiono para que repitiera la respuesta, comenzó su intromisión mientras ambos gemían en alivio, las caderas de ambos están sincronizas en el meneo de las embestidas, lentas y profundas, ocasionando que el miembro del alfa chocara levemente con el cérvix del omega, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas corrieran de sus mejillas. Poco a poco el movimiento pélvico del alfa comenzaría a aumentar su fuerza y rapidez, atacando su interior, profanando lo que legítimamente era suyo, cosa que el omega gustaba. Los gemidos y gruñidos de parte de ambos comenzó a inundar la habitación donde moraban, ambos se mordían, arañaban, como su juego por la dominación, Bruce enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del moreno por la cantidad de excitación en su cuerpo, las manos de Ras sujetaban con fuerza las caderas del omega hasta tal punto que podía decirse que dejaran marcas cuando terminen, ambos eran violentos y cariñosos a momentos.**

_-Amado, ¿s-sientes eso?-_ **Pregunto burlón a la oreja de su pareja mientras este chillaba debajo de él.**

 _-V-Voy Mgghhh E-Estoy, M-Mierda, N-No puedo-_ **El omega ya podía sentir el orgasmo llegar, podía sentir como el nudo de su alfa lo llenaría, su matriz quería ser llenada a como fuera posible.**

**Sin embargo, las embestidas fueron disminuyendo, ocasionando un quejido de confusión en el omega ¿Por qué estaba parando? -** _¿Quieres que te llene amado? ¿Quieres mi nudo en tu interior?_ **\- Oh dios, el intercambio de palabras sucias era lo que disfrutaba a la hora del sexo, lo hacía sentir aún más caliente.**

_-S-SÍ -_ **Podía sentir como el miembro del alfa golpeaba fuerte en su cérvix con cada lenta estocada.**

_-¿Quieres mi semen en tu vagina no? ¿Eso quieres?-_ **El movimiento comienza a ir más rápido-** _¿Quieres que te embarace? ¿Quieres tener a mis cachorros?-_

**El omega tembló ante la idea de volver a estar preñado, Damian había sido un cachorrito muy inquieto pero digno de ser el futuro heredero de la cabeza del demonio, siempre le gusto como Ras lo trataba cuando estuvo en cinta** \- _S-Si, por favor_ \- **Hablo patéticamente en un lamento.**

- _Voy a llenar tu matriz, la llenare hasta que no tengas más opción que parir a mi heredero, te voy a preñar de nuevo amado-_ **Esa oración lo hizo estremecer de placer que solo susurro un "Sí" muy vago.**

**Ras pareció haberlo escuchado, el movimiento de cadera comenzó de nuevo a ir rápido y fuerte, golpeando sin piedad dentro del omega, la repentina oleada de placer hizo que los lamentos de Bruce fueran gritos de placer mientras sentía como el alfa profanaba sus adentros, Ras solo gruñía ante la fricción de las paredes vaginales de su amado iban oprimiéndolo conforme su orgasmo iba llegando, la vagina de Bruce no pudo más, el tan ansiado final llego en un gemido ahogado de la garganta ya irritada del omega, apretando los dedos de sus manos como de sus pies, su vista se nublo por unos segundos antes de venirse, las paredes internas de Bruce también apretaron deliciosamente el miembro del alfa cuando este daba sus últimas embestidas, el nudo se formó mientras Ras se introducía a lo más adentro del omega que podía llegar para no dejar escapar ni una sola gota. El demonio se acercó al cuello de su amado para morderlo, reafirmado así la marca que ya tenía, ocasionando un ronroneo de alivio de su amado que temblaba debajo de él, la nariz de Bruce comenzó a inhalar el aroma de Ras para calmarse, cosa que hizo cuando Ras comenzó a lamber la recién mordedura de su cuello, fungiendo así como un calmante para su amante.**

- _Tranquilo, amado, estoy aquí-_ **Hablo con calma el alfa mientras acariciaba su mejilla, los pensamientos del omega se perdieron en esa caricia.**

**Realmente esperaba quitarse a ese alienígena de encima para volver a la vida que tenía con su alfa, no podía esperar a clavarle en la yugular una daga de kriptonita a Superman.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Algún consejo? comenten :3


	4. Kal El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realmente tuve una gran duda si incluir héroes o no más de los necesario, pero recordé, ¿Qué pierdo con eso? Bruce es muy quisquilloso en términos de aliados, Superman no es el único que recluta super héroes para su bando, recordemos que el mundo esta custodiado por el Régimen, claramente hay héroes que se escondieron o dejaron la capa para no ser parte de Superman o ser asesinado, Batman es un chismoso de primera, cuando les ofreció unirse a las sombras, digamos que mucha opción no tenían, era eso o ser asesinados, ademas, Bruce es un mentiroso profesional, maquillo un poco a las sombras para que héroes como FireStorm o blue beetle (Jaime) creyeran que eran una mejor opción que Superman o el retiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los héroes de parte de Batman son reclutados a "voluntad" (claramente porque en mundo tan jodido como ese ¿que otra opción tienen? aparte, en cierta manera, la moralidad de ese mundo esta muy por debajo del que conocemos originalmente) u otros que le deben su vida a Batman, como Martian Manhunter, que fue rescatado por Batman y sus pajarillos cuando se metieron directamente con asuntos del gobierno en busca de ampliar su influencia, J'onn fue como su nueva adquisición para Bruce que Ra's dejo que se quedara cerca, al ver lo que este alíen podía hacer y claramente hizo del amigo verde su mejor aliado. J'onn Comprende y apoya los ideales de la Liga de los Asesinos, después de todo, son sus salvadores e intentan hacer un mundo mejor ¿porqué no apoyarlos?
> 
> *Mi Superman es un hipócrita en toda la expresión, sus palabras no concuerdan en ocasiones con lo que practica, que nunca te cuestionen tiene beneficios como poder hacer tu voluntad. Pero eso ocasiona que aliados cercanos sin beneficios sea complicado, Barry Jordan Allen es por lejos el único que al final se quedo a su lado a pesar de que no este muy de acuerdo con como lleva el liderazgo de la tierra, es su "amigo", incluso tiene el beneficio de que no le miente regularmente. Conocer a Clark antes de Kal tuvo buenos beneficios para él.
> 
> *Hal Jordan es un imbécil, así de simple, mientras que Barry creció en una familia conservadora con su padre y madre (cuando su madre murió, su pensamiento se volvió más duro). No esperen un HalBarry sano, ustedes vinieron a ver un engaño de parte de Barry, se los adviertí en las etiquetas.

Kal El Pov.

**Nunca había visto marcas en su cuerpo, en todos estos años de luchar contra los que se opusieron a él, jamás le hicieron cicatrices, su cuerpo trabajado era impecable como si nunca hubiera tenido una pelea… ahora estaba decorada con 5 regalos de Batman, marcas de balas en el pecho y una bonita rajadura la parte del abdomen… Dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, era la primera vez que alguien lo había entretenido de esa forma, nadie sobrevivía después del primer encuentro y menos de uno que estaba dispuesto a matar, incluso usando su debilidad no podían ni hacerle un rasguño y ahora, este humano con su aura gótica viene a molestarlo… A pesar de todo lo que se podría pensar de él, eso no le molestaba, por primera vez desde que Lois se había ido alguien llamaba su atención, aun lo recuerda tan vívidamente cuando lo volvió a ver, después de recuperarse de ser disparado fue en respaldo de su aliado omega y único amigo, él estaba ahí, tan elegante, tan mortal, esta vez no tenía el traje del murciélago pero sí tenia una mascara que ocultaba parcialmente su nariz y boca, el aroma a café fue agradable, despertando su instintos más bajos que ni siquiera Diana logro con su cuerpo, se acercó a él sin cuidado, tomo sus caderas tan bien trabajadas en sus manos, el omega no rechazo sus avances, dejo que su mano fuera a su trasero, haciendo que el cuerpo del humano se acerca a él por instinto, los ojos azules del omega eran tan profundos, tan hipnóticos, era tan azules y oscuros como el mismo mar, no sabe porque bajo la guardia con él, quizás el pequeño beso que se dieron hizo que su alfa se tranquilizara, aun no lo sabe, pero las consecuencias de bajar la guardia fueron que lo apuñaran.**

**Jamás había gritado tantas obscenidades hacia una persona en su vida, quizás actuó como un urgido cuando fue en venganza a matarlo por dejarlo caliente, pero incluso así logró escapar de él, ese día comprendió que atacarlo sin planes era inútil, estaban en su ciudad, él conoce todo el terreno como la palma de su mano, le ordeno Ciborg investigar acerca de ese omega, obtener información de él a como diera lugar, fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar, no había nada que nos revelara quien era, nadie tenía una imagen de su rostro, pero su vestimenta, las armas, los símbolos que portaba orgullosamente, sí. La liga de las sombras fue relativamente más fácil de encontrar, tan oculta incluso para los ojos de Superman, si no hubiera torturado a algunos de los hombre que llevaban el mismo símbolo, quizás seguirían en sus teorías de si era real o no.**

**Encontrarlos no era lo mismo que atraparlos, hablar con el dueño de la organización fue incluso más difícil que acceder a la vida privada de Batman, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron realmente, pero la suerte estaba de su lado, su aliado reciente, la cara de empresas Wayne, un compañero confiable por palabras de Luthor, les ayudo a contactarse con ellos, los sirvientes del Demonio hicieron el resto, su maestro, Ra’s al Ghul, acepto encontrarse con ellos para discutir asuntos “importantes”, un lugar neutro, seguridad casi enfermiza por parte de ambos lados, el Superhombre y sus aliados se reunieron en una de las instalaciones de Lex Luthor, tan gloriosos como eran hicieron su entrada, Wonder Woman, Flash, Yellow Lantern, Sinestro, Black Adam. No tardaron nada en ver a sus próximos aliados, Ra’s al Ghul junto a Batman (no era su omega preciado, era el mismo Batman que casi mata), un hombre de piel verde con aspecto alienígena, la heroína Vixen, Black Canari, Green Arrow, Zatanna, todos héroes que había escapado de las ordenes de Superman, ahora sabían que pasaba con los que eran reacios a cooperar, Luthor sería el mediador, ambas partes estaban a la defensiva, esta era la primera vez que negociaban una alianza sin una guerra previa.**

**La sala de juntas era un campo de batallas, ambos no iban a dejarse dominar fácilmente y menos a perder o ceder beneficios, eran buenos dialogando, incluso maestros en la manipulación, y por ciertos argumentos, parecían tener información importante del Regimen, cosa que enfureció a miembros los miembros del mismo como Wonder Woman o Black Adam, sobre todo cuando mencionaron algo de la vida privada del dictador, a pesar de todo, había llegado a acuerdos de “convivencia” por la tierra pero no había nada seguro, el marciano hablo con el Demonio sobre que “él” había llegado, haciendo que la junta terminara, ambos bandos salían por donde había llegado. Superman paro en seco cuando lo vio, era él, custodiado por 2 héroes desconocidos, uno con una llama en su cabeza y otro completamente azul, casi parecido a un insecto, se acercaban peligrosamente al Demonio. Lo puso a la defensiva, ¿como los siguió? ¿Qué hace aquí?**

_-Super hombre, no hay necesidad de hacer esos gestos, él no es un enemigo-_ **El demonio lo saco del trance al ver que ya se encontraba a su lado ¿Porqué esta tan seguro que no es enemigo?-**

_-Llego algo tarde me parece-_ **Esa voz, si, era él _–_** _Superman-_ **El omega lo miro mientras sonría calmadamente ¿porqué esa tranquilidad, porque estaba actuando sumisamente ahora?.**

_-…-_ **La cara de confusión fue sorprendente-** _¿Lo conoces?-_ **Pregunto directamente al alfa.**

_-Oh cierto, ambos ya se habían encontrado antes, lamento la reacción, mi amado a veces actúa violentamente con desconocidos-_ **La voz del alfa parecía tranquila. Pero Superman quería apretar su cuello, ¿amado? Ese omega no era nadie, si Superman no podía tenerlo ¿Por qué ese idiota sí?-** _Este es mi consorte Superman_ - **Ra’s miraba al omega con orgullo mientras este solo asentía con la cabeza. Los celos comenzaron a surgir desde su interior, ¿consorte? Eso significaba que ese omega estaba marcado, era propiedad de Ra’s, tuvo que guardarse toda su rabia, por el momento, dejaría ganar a ese imbécil** _–Pero a pesar de tu gesto, no era necesario que hicieras acto de presencia_ \- **La voz autoritaria volvió al viejo alfa.**

- _Manhunter me advirtió sobre… la falta de comunicación del régimen hacia nosotros, incluso sobre que algunos miembros estaban un poco agresivos, tenía que asegurarme de traer refuerzos si era necesario-_ **El omega miro directamente a los miembros del régimen y le devolvió la mirada a Ra’s. Haciendo como si sus palabras fueran las más inocentes del mundo, cosa que hizo estremecerse del placer a Superman, era mejor de lo que creyó.**

 _-Tu paranoia siempre es prudente amado…-_ **El alfa miro a Superman _-_** _Nos veremos luego hombre de acero…-_ **Ra’s avanzo hacia su nave mientras que el omega y aliados lo seguían, no sin antes voltear a verlo para guiñarle un ojo en su partida. Trago con fuerza, esa puta realmente era muy buena para alterarlo…**

_-¿Por qué?-_ **La voz del velocista hizo eco en su habitación, Flash era el único de los miembros a que podía considerar amigo, Wonder Woman era su compañera de cama y aliada, ella no contaba –** _Pensé que lo resolveríamos en la siguiente junta, ¿para que mandarías a su hijo a su base? ¿Los quieres matar de una vez?-_

**Superman negó con la cabeza** _-Llegaremos a mismo punto que antes, Adam y Diana no ven el potencial que pueden ser, además... esto es más personal, quiero a uno de ellos en nuestro equipo-_ **Dijo en tono relajado, cosa rara de escuchar en el ultimo hijo de Kripton.**

_-… Oh no Kal, conozco esta situación, hiciste lo mismo con Lois, con Diana, ¿te interesaste en alguien de las sombras?-_ **Flash miro consternado al alíen-** _Creí que le ibas en serio con Diana-_ **Dijo en reproche.**

**El líder del mundo rio un poco** _-Creo que entre nos, hablar de fidelidad es lo que menos puedes hacer Barry… ¿o me equivoco?-_ **La cara del velocista se volvió igual que su traje, sabia a que se refería, Barry Jordan, compañero de Hal Jordan o por su alias Yellow Lantern, él conocía de su desastroso matrimonio con ese alfa, desde el inicio de su relación todo iba mal, Hal y Barry se conocieron desde jóvenes, Hal estaba obsesionado con el rubio desde que supo de Barry era un omega, Jordan no era del agrado de Superman, después de todo, forzar el sexo hasta casi parecer una violación no hizo más que empeorar, que Barry fuera marcado de esa manera siempre le causo conflictos, pero aun así decidió ser un buen compañero cosa que no fue reciproco por parte del moreno… hasta que Sinestro apareció, Kal solo supo de su aventura con el jefe de su alfa hasta que vio las cámaras de seguridad, fue un accidente que los descubriera teniendo sexo en una de la salas de descanso, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, Barry tendría sus razones y Hal Jordan había sido un marido tan horrible que incluso pensó que se había tardado en ponerle los cuernos.**

_-Okey, okey, entendí, pero… ¿estás seguro que al menos aceptaran? Digo, sabes cómo son los alfas en su territorio, y más si tiene a su omega o cachorros en su base, claramente un mal movimiento de tu hijo significara guerra y muerte…-_ **Hablo con cautela, sintiéndose incomodo y un poco asustado al ver como Superman se tensó ante la palabra “cachorros”. Pero sabía que era inevitable, nadie que tuviera un omega como el de Ra's se hubiera resistido a dejarlo preñado.**

_-… Puede ser, pero confió en mi hijo-_ **Superman moría de rabia al saber que ese omega podría haber parido a muchos cachorritos, escondió su enojo en un suspiro cansado _-_** _Le daré ordenes de matar todo si es que nota algo sospechoso… El demonio y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo en privado…-_ **El hombre de acero se levantó de donde estaba y floto hacia la salida** _-De todas formas, ambos queremos lo mismo…-_ **Susurro para sí mismo.**

**Ambos querían el poder absoluto para su equipo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna duda o aporte? comenten ;)


	5. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo ligero, más que nada hablando de como Barry se mueve en el entorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Superman y Barry tienen una relación de amistad donde pueden hablar con el otro más allá del Régimen, incluso Barry puede reprender y corregir a Kal, pocos pueden, ventajas de conocer a Clark antes de Kal para poder hacerlo sin morir.
> 
> *Sinestro solo se acuesta con Barry por sentir poder, recuerden que mierda es el alien, tal vez tenga respeto y un poco de simpatía con Hal por considerarlo un buen aliado, se intereso en Barry por como se dio la situación, Sinestro es un egocéntrico que al ver como cumplía el papel de Hal en mejor medida hizo alimentar su ego, acostarse con él fue un extra.
> 
> *Poco a poco Superman pierde su control.
> 
> *Barry es el más "optimista" de todos, si es que así se le puede llamar a alguien que apenas siente empatía fuera de su confort. Aun tengo mucho que decir de Barry pero aun quiero aclarar la situación de las sombras y su influencia antes de llegar a las consecuencias.

**Barry POV.**

**La vida nunca fue como la esperaba, quizás desde un inicio debió saber que nunca sería la vida ideal que esperaba, tanto su vida como héroe y personal eran completamente una locura, pero por primera vez, se sentía como si realmente lo hubiera deseado, su vida antes de ser Flash fue controversial, criado en un seno familiar conservador, la muerte de su madre a “manos” de su padre que a pesar de sus ideas machistas y un poco retrogradas, él sabía que la amaba (al menos a ella) y que realmente la muerte de su madre fue provocada por otro sujeto… pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo, su vida fue más tranquila una vez que su padre fue a prisión y pocas veces volvía a visitarlo, después de todo, a pesar del gran “amor” que profesaba por su madre y también el maltrato verbal, su padre era un cobarde. Amaba a su madre, no a él, siempre se lo recalco y era visible en la manera de como expresaba sobre que su hijo era su decepción por nacer omega, nacer débil, no lloro cuando ella se fue, no lloro cuando él fue arrestado, pocas veces se sintió tan libre de ser él mismo aunque poco le duraría la felicidad, tal vez ellos se fueron, pero no la tragedia, los obstáculos para ser forense fueron increíbles, ser un omega soltero y ligeramente atractivo hizo que fuera blanco de profesores que buscaban un poco de tacto de un omega joven, sintió mucho asco pero a veces tenía que ceder solo para poder pasar, nunca dejo que tuvieran sexo, ni que lo besaran, pero los tocamientos a su cuerpo fueron abundantes en su vida escolar.**

**Poco a poco fue socializando y conoció a Clark, lo “mejor” de su juventud, tener a Clark cerca ayudo bastante, un alfa que se preocupaba mínimamente por ti hacia que otros no se acercaran, su primer amigo alfa que lo veía como amigo y no presa, aunque ahora dude de si fue buena idea permitir esa amistad, en su día fue como una salvación de una violación segura. Aunque su mala suerte llego cuando el amor toco su corazón, Hal Jordan, un alfa bastante estereotípico, aunque con el añadido de que él es un héroe, lo conoció cuando Clark empezaba a convertirse en Kal, el ya adquirido sus poderes debido a un rayo, en un principio solo era su típico conocido confianzudo, amigable y de cierta manera gracioso, cometió el error de que su amistad fuera más allá de las máscaras, en el momento que conoció a Barry Allen, entonces todo cambio, quizás ese pequeño enamoramiento hizo que no viera más allá de lo que se quería admitir, no vio que todo a su alrededor cambiaba tanto sus cercanos como su ambiente, lastimosamente Clark había desaparecido y llego ese sujeto con la cara de su amigo, Kal El, resulto un poco abrumador cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pasando y Hal, con su bella luz verde, cambio a amarillo, nunca supo con claridad que había pasado, Hal no hablaba de ello y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con su omega, pero suponía que había muchos factores en juego, sus ideales cambiaron, malos entendidos y… su maestro Sinestro.**

**Hal no solo cambio de color, sino también de actitud, tan posesivo, tan “cariñoso”, casi como si fueran novios… que él supiera, jamás había dicho “sí” a su compromiso con Jordan, ni siquiera lo invito a salir en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, las salidas para beber no valían, ahí eran salidas de amigos no de pareja, ellos solo eran compañeros, mejores amigos según él, pero de un momento a otro dejo de ser Barry, Bear, compañero a ser “Mi omega”, demasiadas bandera rojas que le dio para que huyera, para detenerlo pero no hizo nada, estuvo mal en dejar que Hal invadiera su privacidad, él tuvo la culpa por dejarse, los alfas son de esa naturaleza tan toscos y territoriales cuando eligieron a su compañero, no supo ponerle un alto al alfa y por consecuencia, el moreno se vio con el derecho de que Barry era su propiedad por lo que no se sintió culpable de abusar sexualmente del rubio cuando supo por medio de Kal que estaba en celo, Barry no estaba consiente, nunca dio su consentimiento de que invadieran su casa para que lo anudaran, no quería pasar su celo con nadie pero eso no lo justifica por dejarlo tocarlo, sus lágrimas eran inútiles cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían mordido, ya era propiedad de Hal Jordan, aunque preferiblemente Barry quería una unión que fuera por amor, que ambos lo hubieran disfrutado pero no de esa manera, por la vergüenza de la situación y la falta de apoyo acepto a Jordan, y poco después de ese accidente, se casaron, su padre dijo siempre que un buen omega aguanta todo, siempre fiel y servicial a su alfa, e inconscientemente replico ese comportamiento de su madre en el moreno. A pesar de la vergüenza, las veces que se vio obligado a satisfacer sexualmente al moreno, las constantes mentiras que Jordan le decía para ocultar su constante control a su persona mientras que él regresaba oliendo a otros omegas y no le extrañaría que tuviera a varias amantes, siempre le fue fiel. Siempre servicial, siempre obediente…**

_-Métela alfa, te necesito-_ **El velocista gimió al sentir el miembro del Linterna amarilla acercase a sus labios** _\- Necesito tu nudo-_ **Mordió sus labios en señal de excitación, el alfa le dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo aumentar el calor de ambos. La cabeza del pene entro de la vagina del rubio sin delicadeza, el omega estaba más que preparado para dejarlo entrar, desde hacía rato el alfa lo había preparado con sus lengua para esto, el sexo oral siempre era su plato inicial, ya sea que Omega lo reciba o el alfa, ya era su ritual.** _-¡¡Más duro!!-_ L **a voz de Barry chillo ante el movimiento pélvico del alfa, el sexo duro era lo que secretamente le gustaba al velocista mientras apretaba la almohada por el placer, no había necesidad de callar sus gritos, sus vecinos raramente hacían preguntas y pocas veces lo escuchaban, además que era un poco excitante el hecho de dejar saber sobre su adulterio a los demás.** _-Ohhh…-_ **El movimiento pélvico del alfa que golpeaba dentro de la vagina del velocista hacia que el rubio hundiera las uñas en las sabanas, su cérvix estaba siendo golpeado con violencia mientras el alfa de piel rojiza jalaba su cabello en forma de control. Siempre sería un buen omega a la vista de todos, incluso de sus seres más cercanos, pero se había cansado de todo esa mierda ya hace un tiempo, todos tocan fondo alguna vez, y ahora estaba siendo follado por el maestro de su alfa.**

 _-V-Voy a-ah m-me corro, Y-Ya viene-_ **El extraterrestre comenzó a moverse más rápido al sentir que él también llegaba al clímax, el omega humano lo hacía sentir poderoso sexualmente hablando, sobre todo cuando al follarlo significaba que su éxtasis y energía aumentaba. El miedo de ser descubiertos era increíblemente adictivo.**

**Aunque en un principio estuvo reacio a aceptar este tipo de aventura, no era igual que su padre, no era igual que Hal, siempre supo que la naturaleza de los alfas era engañar a su pareja, aunque Sinestro solo es un alfa por las adaptaciones que sufre en la tierra, fue extraño sentirse atraído en el peculiar miembro de los linterna amarillas, como si fuera una colegiala fue a conocer al nuevo miembro del Régimen, fue directo para entablar conversación con Sinestro, era la primera vez que veía a alguien así, la convivencia entre ambos siempre fue un intercambio de culturas a pesar de que Sinestro no era muy fan de los humanos, Barry hizo que el intimidante Sinestro fuera aunque fuera con él, un sujeto interesante, indirectamente, le diría cumplidos sin querer como que era mejor que Hal al usar el anillo cosa que alagaba al alienígena, Hal estaba ocupado en otras cosas como para si quiera interesarse en Barry, tenía la idea que el rubio no se iría de su lado, un omega tradicional jamás deja a su alfa aunque lo esté matando a golpes, él no era violento ni nada contra el omega pero Barry se había cansado de intentar de tener un buen matrimonio sin resultados beneficiosos, se habían juntado por la vergüenza, ¿Qué más da si no hay amor de parte de Hal? Ellos debían estar juntos para futuros cachorros… La vida de Barry nunca fue como la planeo, pero ese alienígena con su filosofía y experiencia fue algo que jamás pensó que le atraería, seria servicial y amable con el alíen e increíblemente, el trato era reciproco, era la primera vez que un alfa lo trataba así, eso no ayudo a detenerlos, poco a poco las muestras de respeto y amabilidad se transformaron en otras cosas hasta que llego a un punto en que ya no pudieron más, la tensión sexual fue demasiada para ambos y simplemente se entregaron. Una parte de él sabía que eso no estaba bien, siempre predico con el ejemplo a Wally, a Bart, para que ellos fueran mejor que él, se sentía tan sucio mentirles a sus protegidos- ¡¡M-Me oohhhh v-vengo!!- Pero ese sentimiento siempre quedaba olvidado cuando el nudo de Sinestro de formaba en su vagina, era tan calmante, era todo lo que Hal no podía darle, un sentimiento de seguridad y calidez que proyectaba esa aventura. Sabía que pasaría si alguna vez lo descubrían, Hal lo culparía de todo, incluso lo mataría, se arriesgaba a ser buscado, humillado y asesinado por lo que estaba haciendo… pero eso no lo molestaba, si tenía que desertar y estar recluido, que así sea.**

_-Es extraño verte en mi casa Kal-_ **El rubio le dio la bienvenida, hacia horas Sinestro se había ido, y Hal no estaría en casa hasta dentro de unos días, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que ambos hablaron y no sabía si había llevado su plan sobre su hijo y los nuevos aliados** _\- ¿Necesitas con quien hablar?-_ **Pregunto algo confundido. Generalmente solo acudía a él cuando quería información o simplemente desahogar sus dudas.**

 **Kal asintió** _– Creo que tú eres el más confiable de todos los miembros del régimen, además, eres un omega, quiero preguntarte algo **-**_ **El alfa se adentró de la casa sin que el rubio le dijese, otro habito que adquirió, meterse en casa ajenas sin permiso.**

_-Dime, soy todo oídos, ¿quieres algo de comer?-_ **Pregunto mientras se encaminaba a la cocina en busca de algo para ofrecer.**

_-¿Cómo te decidiste a engañar a Hal?-_ **Barry paro todo lo que hacía ¿ahora porque tan brusco con eso?-** _¿Qué te hizo dar ese paso?-_ **Pregunto como si hablaran del clima.**

 _-Wow, wow, wow, wow, Kal, entiendo que tienes muchas cosas con las que lidiar y yo que sé, pero no me vengas con esas preguntas-_ **El omega se puso rojo de un momento a otro, su amigo no tenía tacto a la hora de preguntar** _– Antes de contestarte… Dime que sucedió, ¿algo interesante ocurrió y me lo perdí?-_ **Pregunto mientras abandonaba la cocina para volver a la sala.**

_-Sí, Ra´s acepto reunirnos en privado para ir poco a poco formar una alianza, en las juntas… ese omega me está volviendo loco…-_ **Apretó levemente sus rodillas en señal de desesperación** _\- Esa zorra… no sé cómo lo hace, pero definitivamente hace que pierda mi control acercándose a mí, me beso, nunca antes me habían besado de esa manera casi me lo follo Barry pero de nuevo huyo… solo me deja con las ganas y… su… bastardo que tuvo con Ra´s hizo lo mismo con mi hijo, ese omega me está gritando que lo tome-_ **Barry comenzó a estremecerse, oh no, esto era peor de lo que imagino.**

- _Superman, mírame, no sabes si realmente lo hace por gusto o porque se lo ordenaron, recuerda donde estamos Kal, recuerda que ese hombre es el esposo de Ra’s al Ghul, no caigas como adolescente caliente…-_ **El rubio subió un poco su tono, Superman estaba dejándose llevar por sus impulsos de nuevo, lo hizo con Lois, volvió a caer con Diana, y ahora con ese omega, la única diferencia es que Lois y Diana estaban solteras, ese omega es la jodida pareja de uno de los posibles enemigos más fuerte que tiene el Régimen y la relación que tenían no era buena como para caer en ese terreno minado. _–_** _Kal, sé que estás acostumbrado a tomar lo que es “tuyo” pero no estamos lidiando con inferiores, estamos hablando de personas que no sabemos que tanto poder tienen, y si te atreves a tan siquiera llevarte al omega así como así, puede costarte mucho… demasiado-_ **Las manos de Barry hicieron contacto con la cara de Kal, tan fría y con rasgos varoniles, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos-** _No estamos hablando de mí, yo tengo un matrimonio horrible y mi aventura con Sinestro es algo que me ayuda a sentirme realizado como omega… yo estoy decidiendo ponerle el cuerno a Hal, en cambio, no sabes si realmente Ra’s está detrás de eso, no sabemos si ese omega está fingiendo o quiere que caigas para iniciar una guerra… Dios Kal, ni siquiera sabes su nombre, y eso que tu hijo fue a su guarida, piensa que tan minuciosos son para que ni por error haya oído su nombre **-**_ **Dijo casi asustado, Kal en su infinito ego, estaba cometiendo errores como si pensara que sería invencible para siempre.**

_-No pueden hacer…-_ **Antes de que confirmara su ego ante su amigo, este lo callo.**

_-Sé que eres invencible, sé que eres poderoso Kal, pero recuerda, no sabemos de que son capaces, hace poco nos dinos cuenta que tenían Kriptonita, después supinos que tenían aliados igual de poderosos que nosotros, hace NADA supimos que ellos existían cuando te dispararon y cortaron, sé que has tenido victoria limpias estos años amigo, pero quizás, solo quizás ellos son diferentes, no bajes la guardia, no los subestimes, ¿Qué harás cuando en una de esas reuniones, maten a Jon? ¿O te lastimen hasta el punto que maten o te dejen inconsciente? **-**_ **Barry pude ver como Kal estaba pensativo-**

_-… Me has hecho pensar… les he estado facilitando demasiado esta guerra… y ellos lo saben **-**_ **Superman sonrió por sus adentros, bastardos listo, eran más minuciosos de lo que pensó, cada detalle siempre cubierto.**

_-Reflexiona, quizás no es la guerra que estás acostumbrado, puede que estemos presenciando una guerra fría entre ellos y nosotros… **-**_ **El rubio se sentó a su lado-** _Tenemos que tener cuidado, ellos no me dan confianza, no les des cartas para atacarnos, estamos frente a iguales… **-**_ **Barry mantuvo la calma, tenía que hacerlo…**

**Su vida nunca fue la que planeo desde que decidió ser parte del Régimen…**


	6. Jon-Damián

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Jon realmente no estaan malo como Superman, es un adolescente con demasiada presión por ser como su padre y con figuras de autoridad como Kal y Diana, digamos que su perspectiva de "amor" y "pertenencia" es complicada, después de todo, Diana es una perra manipuladora y Kal no es tan buen padre como le gusta presumir. Damián es algo nuevo y placentero para Jon, cosa que es raro para él, ya que rara vez algo le complace.
> 
> *Damián no es un virgen del todo, tiene un historial de aventuras en busca del hijo perfecto como su familia le enseño. 
> 
> *Jon tiene un gusto por ver a omegas siendo maternos, es un fetiche que desarrollo a falta de una imagen de amor más allá de la dominación de WW y Superman.

_**Jon POV.** _

**¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Porque actuaba como si fuera débil? Él es Jon El, hijo de Superman, hijastro de Wonder Woman, es el heredero de la tierra, no debe sentirse débil, menos con un humano fuera de su liga, el moreno lo miraba con… ¿arrogancia, superioridad? No sabía cuál de las 2, siempre vio esa mirada en el círculo de amigos de sus padres, nunca lo miraban así, el respeto era esencial para mantenerlos a todos con vida, no pensó que en un humano tan pequeño cupiera tanto ego, sonrió en sus adentros, amaba destrozar los egos de los que desafiaban su autoridad, le encantaba ver como agachaban la cabeza, relajo su furia un momento mientras se acercaba al líder de las sombras, perdonaría a ese chico por mirarlo de esa manera… el moreno tenía que ser así de arrogante, los omegas mimados se creen mucho si sus padre estaban cerca quizás se había precipitado, su padre dijo que esa era la naturaleza omega de los humanos, callaría por el momento, los omegas mimados son así.**

_-Bienvenido Superboy-_ **La voz gruesa del alfa lo hizo mirar en su dirección _–_** _Me complace ver que tu padre te haya enviado-_ **Las facciones del viejo hombre eran un poco complicadas de leer.**

_-Mi padre dice que empezaríamos primero a discutir afondo sobre la alianza-_ **Dijo en el mismo tono de "autoridad", no tanto como Ra’s pero intentaba sonar igual. Pudo escuchar de parte del omega** “Tt, no tiene educación” **mientras que el otro omega que suponía era su madre solo lo miro severamente para que se callara, rio por lo bajo, a veces olvidaba los modales que sus abuelos le intentaron inculcar.**

_-Yendo directo al punto, no me sorprende **-**_ **Superboy alzo la ceja, ¿eso era un insulto o un alago? Las facciones de ese sujeto eran complicadas de leer.** _– Bien, entonces no perdamos el tiempo-_ **El alfa se dio la vuelta mientras indirectamente le ordenaba que lo siguiera.**

**Superboy levito un poco para seguirlo de cerca, los demás miembros lo acompañaron, miraba discretamente con su visión de rayos X el interior del lugar, increíblemente solo pudo ver poco más de varios metros a la redonda, el lugar que seguramente es complemente de piedra y algo de madera tenia recubrimiento de plomo en el 98% de su construcción, primera alarma a considerar, ellos podían escabullirse de manera casi perfecta en este lugar, era como ser un gatito en una gran ciudad, iba a tener un gran dolor de cabeza si ocurría una pelea y tenía todas las posibilidades de perder si tenían kriptonita que no podía detectar. Decidió permanecer accesible por esta vez, está en terreno peligroso.**

**Ra’s junto con su omega y Superboy hablaron en privado, los demás miembros solo esperaron afuera, el híbrido nunca había pensado 2 veces en sus palabras y propuestas, jamás pensó que estos humanos pudieran ponerlo nervioso, ambos confundiéndolo, casi convenciéndolo de aprobar cosas que su padre le prohibió, fue complicado, esta era su primera negociación que estaba en una posición de desventaja podía entender ahora por qué no llegaron a un acuerdo en la última reunión, comprendiendo el nivel de complejidad que su padre le había advertido, ellos son iguales, debían bajarse de su pedestal un rato para no dejar que su ego lo arruinara, si hacia algo mal, el castigo era evidente, la humillación también lo era y se sentiría peor sabiendo que ni se esforzaron. Gracias a Rao y todos los dioses de la tierra Superboy no hizo un movimiento estúpido pero si dejo que desear, lo único a lo que llegaron a estar de acuerdo es acerca de los aliados, Jon hablaría con su padre para poder establecer límites con respecto a los aliados de cada bando, cualquier roce significativo que implique a más de 4 miembros de los miembros de cada bando, como por ejemplo, meterse en asuntos del régimen o de las sombras, lastimar de manera consiente a alguien de los miembros (en esta regla cabe el asesinato, amputaciones, y lesiones de perjuicio del cuerpo en un 40%). Prácticamente, el establecer límites entre ambos fue crucial, cualquiera que rompiera con eso podía arreglarse de manera sencilla, la muerte o la guerra, dependiendo que tan importante sea el miembro que rompió los límites serán el grado de las consecuencias.**

**Al terminar esa estresante negociación, el omega le invito a “relajarse” antes de volver, realmente el kriptoniano busco todas los posibles finales fatales de quedarse en esa isla con prácticamente todo estando en su contra pero cuando el mayor le ofreció a su hijo como acompañante, olvido todas las alarmas rojas, no lo pensó 2 veces y acepto gustoso ¿Por qué haría semejante estupidez? Aun no lo sabe pero cuando se dio cuenta, el omega de ojos azules lo guiaba a otra parte más profunda del castillo, una área abierta que podía adivinar sobre su uso meramente de entrenamiento, entonces, con el olor más dulce a café que sus fosas nasales detectaron, pudo volver a encontrarse con el omega de piel canela que estaba peleando con uno de los maestros privados que Bruce eligió para su hijo, Superboy miro asombrado como el omega solo con sus manos desnudas desarmaba a un presunto alfa sin mucho esfuerzo para luego tirarlo al suelo y amenazarlo con su propia arma directo a su cuello, el omega dejo el combate cuando vio a su madre acercase, enterró espada en el suelo y se acercó obediente y servicial a su progenitor, el interior de Jon ronroneo de ternura y éxtasis, el híbrido siempre gusto de las interacciones entre omegas, le resultaba sumamente excitante a la vez que lindo, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a él en medio de ese intercambio.**

_-Madre-_ **Hablo el omega más pequeño.**

 _-Damián, encargarte a nuestro invitado-_ **El más grande hablo de manera calmada y casi dulce o al menos eso creía, porque a simple oído podía confundirse con una orden pacifica** _\- Procura que se sienta “cómodo” el tiempo que este aquí antes de su partida-_

**El moreno miro de reojo al kriptoniano, algo en su mirada no era normal, Superboy no supo que había en esas palabras, era demasiado sincronizado y perfecto, el más pequeño solo asintió mientras el mayor solo se dio la vuelta para volver a su paradero.**

_-Mi hijo te dará compañía antes de que regreses con tu padre, debo retirarme-_ **Con una cara relajada y con rasgos cálidos, el mayor se retiró con una caminata elegante pero veloz, perdiéndose en los pasillos angostos y elegantes del castillo.**

**Superboy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, al devolver su vista al moreno se dio cuenta que este ya estaba a su lado, lo que hizo sobresaltarse un poco ¿Cómo no lo escucho? ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta a él?**

_-Superboy-_ **La voz tajante del niño lo recibió como saludo-** _Veo que realmente cumples con los relatos que dicen de ti-_ **Su mirada se notaba calmada, profunda, analítica.**

 _-Bueno… esta no era la presentación que esperaba de parte del hijo del Demonio y el murciélago-_ **Siguió el mismo juego-** _¿Damián no es así?-_ **El moreno solo asintió en señal de aprobación** \- _El placer es mío… y con respecto a mi imagen, soy más de lo que se dice-_ **El tono de seguridad y arrogancia, hizo sonreír al omega cosa que desconcertó al alfa ¿acaso lo que dijo anteriormente era una rara especie de alago?**

_\- Ya veo… no me sorprende, eres el hijo de Superman, debes ser experto en muchas cosas-_ **El omega comenzó a rodearlo de manera lenta pero seductora, casi como esperando algo.**

_-Soy el heredero del protector de la tierra-_ **Intentaba no ponerse nervioso ante los movimientos seductores del omega, para ser un adolescente este tenía un cuerpo muy esbelto y trabajado, unas curvas que solo había visto en pocos humanos.**

 _-¿En serio?-_ **Pregunto en su mismo tono** _\- Quiero probar un poco de tu poder… Pelea conmigo-_ **Ahora realmente sonaba con una demanda, cosa que hizo sentir a Jon incómodo.**

 _-¿Qué? No voy a pelear contigo, te voy a lastimar eres un omega y un humano-_ **Dijo tratando de no sonar tan despectivo de lo que ya sonaba esa frase.**

 _-Acaso Superboy, el gran heredero de la tierra ¿le teme a un omega?-_ **El kriptoniano tuvo que contar hasta 10 para no caer en cólera, los omegas son propensos a los berrinches de esa magnitud, debe tener paciencia.**

_-Tenemos una gran diferencia de poder, solo un golpe mal calibrado podría mat…-_ **Pero antes de poder continuar, el omega lo cayó con su dedo, acercando su cara demasiado a la del símbolo “S” cosa que lo puso aún más nervioso.**

_-La fuerza no es nada sin habilidad, mencionaron que tu madre es Wonder Woman ¿no es así?-_ **Madre en toda la extensión de la palabra no era, solo estaba ahí como madrastra pero cumplía bien su papel de reemplazo materno, solo asintió lento** _\- Ella es una amazona, he leído lo suficiente acerca de ellas como para saber que son guerreras innatas, quiero probar tu entrenamiento-_ **El omega acaricio lentamente el rostro del héroe, cosa que agrado mucho a este último.**

_-¿Estas complemente seguro?-_ **Pregunto algo embobado por la caricia recibida.**

_-Tomare riesgos Superboy, demuestra que eres un alfa-_ **El omega dijo casi seductor, Jon sentía calor de un momento a otro, así que solo accedió a la petición de tan caprichoso omega.**

**Ambos en posición combate, Jon estaba ya dando por sentada su victoria, sin embargo, mordió el suelo varias veces y lo peor es que fue a causa de su propia fuerza usada en su contra, el omega uso sus puntos ciegos para poder derribarlo, jamás toco el suelo hasta que ese omega lo hizo caer, Jon estaba en una ola de sentimientos mezclados, realmente agradecía a Rao que nadie de su familia, el régimen o alguien más que ese omega lo viera en el piso, sería la deshonra de todos.**

_-Eso… ciertamente fue decepcionante-_ **Dijo condescendiente, aburrido, desanimado, Jon ahora sí se sentía ofendido.** – _Pensé que ustedes tenían un entrenamiento casi perfecto… veo que supuse demasiado-_ **Ahora si dolió.**

 _-No estás muerto porque me contuve-_ **Se alzó rápidamente, poniendo una advertencia mortal con los ojos tornados de rojo.**

 **El omega lo miro sin miedo** \- _No me digas que el gran Superboy es un sensible…_ \- **Rio un tono irritable para el alfa** _\- Tómalo como una… sugerencia-_ **Dijo mientras le daba la espalda cosa que incluso lo ofendió más, rápidamente el adolescente kriptoniano estaba enfrente del moreno.**

 _-No me hables en ese tono Damián-_ **El alfa estaba encolerado por el tono del omega, era la primera persona que le habla con semejante falta de respeto.**

_\- Ohhh, veo que…-_ **El omega no cambio su postura ni nada, pero si se acercó más al furioso alfa** _**-** Estas enojado Habibi-_ **Enredo sus manos en el cuello, subió un poco su pierna para enlazarla con las del alfa mientras sus miradas conectaban.**

**El alfa solo refunfuño mientras tomaba con la cadera del omega para acercarlo a su persona, esas actitudes rebeldes le hubieran costado la vida si estuvieran en el mismo equipo pero Damián hacían que esas acciones parecieran adorables y hasta cierto punto, era encantador para el tipo de persona que parece ser.**

_-Caminas sobre hielo fino omega-_ **Gruño cuando el omega solo rio.**

_-¿En serio?-_ **Damián acerco su boca a la de Jon que con gusto correspondió, salvaje y húmedo, ambos ahora combatían por el control del otro sin embargo Jon ahora se coronaba con el ganador. El alfa acaricio la pierna que se enredaba con fuerza en su cadera, el olor de Jon comenzó a inundar el lugar donde estaba. Ambos se separaron por la falta el aire, Jon miro con arrogancia como el omega jadeaba por semejante beso, esperaba poder saber que otras caras podría poner.**

_-Increíble… Besas mejor de lo que peleas-_ **Pero aun así, seguía burlándose de él.**

 **Antes de que el alfa volviera a atrapar al omega en otro beso, la presencia de alguien hizo que pararan.** _– Damián-_ **Una voz femenina le hizo apartarse del alfa.**

 _-Hermana-_ **El omega volvió a su postura mientras se limpiaba el resto de baba de la boca.**

 _-Veo que interrumpí algo-_ **La mirada picara que le dedico esa alfa hizo que Superboy se sonrojara, no esperaba esa respuesta, generalmente los alfas de una manada protegen a sus omegas a muerte pero ella parece no molestarse por estarle comiendo la boca a su hermano.**

 _-… Debo irme-_ **El rostro avergonzado del adolescente no se vio cuando voló del terreno de entrenamiento a los aires, demasiadas emociones causadas por ese omega, no quería ser el causante de problemas cuando apenas están negociando la paz.**

**Ambos miraban como el invitado volaba a toda velocidad lejos de la isla, Talía miro con diversión como Superboy salía de los dominios de su padre y su amado, al parecer Superman hizo a alguien débil.**

_-Espero que madre o padre te hayan enviado para algo importante hermana, estaba ocupado-_ **El adolescente miro con cautela a su hermana, Superboy era aún más sencillo de lo que pensaba, algo que definitivamente usaría en ventaja, ese alíen no educo eficientemente a su hijo y simplemente dejo que se convirtiera en un pseudo Superman, pero él corregirá eso, a Jon le falta un impulso para encender su llama y puede ayudarlo, solo que esa llama arderá para las sombras no para el régimen.**

 _-Clara que sí, padre a enviado al occidente a mi amado y al parecer, tú lo acompañaras-_ **Damián decidió no corregir el “mi amado” de su hermana, tanto su padre como su hermana comparten su amor por su madre pero Talía no iría contra los deseos de su padre, su madre solo era para Ra’s.**

 _-¿Ir al occidente? ¿Con madre?-_ **Hablo bajo, pocas veces salía de la isla e incluso todas esas veces fueron por entrenamiento en lugares dominados por las sombras, esta sería la primera vez que iría a un lugar diferente.** _\- ¿A dónde?-_

**Talia sonrió mientras avanzaba a los interiores de la fortaleza con Damián siguiéndolo por detrás.** _– Directo a Gotham… Tenemos planes para Superman-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sugerencias?


	7. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quería poner un poco del contexto de los aliados de Superman en visión del clan murciélago, Planeaba meter elementos del Flash Point pero luego me quede como "eres una idiota o qué, no quieras saturar y luego no usarlos" y mejor fui a releer los comics de Injustice. No quise meterme mucho en agregar a otros personajes hasta más o menos decidir que papel harán para la caída o triunfo del Régimen.   
> Además de que estoy planeando también hacer que Damián tenga a otro para que Jon acabe de obsesionarse con Damián pero aun es un borrador, quizás si lo haga, quizás no. Es cuestión de mi cabeza.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Palabras un poco discriminatorias con respecto a otros personajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Que Bruce tuviera hijos adoptivos fue aceptado por Ra's, quien al ver el potencial de los chicos le dio paso libre a seguir con su "acto de caridad" según él, lo que le advirtió que si alguno se salia solo un poco de los ideales de las Liga de las Sombras, que inmediatamente los matara.   
> *Damián nunca supo que tenia hermanos adoptivos porque Bruce dijo que no quería que su hijo se distrajera, ademas de que, Ra's no quería juntar a su hijo real con los de caridad.   
> *Billy ES Shazam, pero más adelante sabrán que paso con eso.   
> *¿Adam embarazado a un adolescente? Prácticamente tiene 18 Billy pero es muy turbio ese tema.

**_Bruce_ ** **_POV._ **

**Superboy era completamente diferente a su padre, a diferencia de Kal, el futuro dictador fue educado deficientemente, mucha vacilación, repitiendo todo lo aprendido sin tratamiento en su discurso, intentando ser la copia exacta del kriptoniano, el omega rio por los adentros, las cosas no podían ser más favorables, Jonathan Kent era débil, manipulable, amoldable, Superman no pudo hacer que su hijo profundizara su pensamiento, ni siquiera parecía que se creyera su motivación, Damián podía aprovecharse de eso y convertir al hijo del Supremo Consejero en el arma definitiva en favor a las sombras, solo pensar en eso lo hacia sentirse poderoso e invencible pero rápidamente bajo esos sentimientos, su alfa le había advertido sobre la sobre confianza, no debían ser iguales al régimen, el aprendió que la paranoia podía ayudar mucho y el exceso de confianza hace que crees errores como Superboy.**

_-Madre… ¿Podemos hablar?-_ **El tono de su hijo fue suave y suplicante, el mayor solo dijo “adelante” mientras volvía a colocarse la elegante túnica verde y dorado que lo caracterizaba.**

_-Hijo, ¿ algún inconveniente?-_ **Pregunto mientras se acercaba a su cachorro.**

_-Talia menciono algo sobre ir al occidente y los planes de padre de llevarme contigo ¿es eso cierto?-_ **Menciono curioso, casi disimulando su alegría.**

**Bruce solo sonrió, su hijo había sido aislado de su mundo por su entrenamiento, su alfa y él hicieron lo imposible para moldear a su hijo para que fuera perfecto, el omega creía que su hijo de 17 años estaba listo para un mundo diferente, un nuevo desafió, que saliera de su confort de las sombras y eso era entrar Gotham, un terreno donde podía encontrarse con el fenómeno de Superman y su híbrido que tiene de hijo.**

_-Por supuesto, es hora de que nosotros demos nuestros propios pasos en esta guerra-_ **El niño solo asintió con firmeza.** _–Quiero que conozcas otra parte de tu legad **o-**_ **El omega acaricio con cautela los cabellos ordenados de su cachorro que fue bien recibido.**

 _-Por supuesto madre-_ **Afirmo el cachorro.**

**_Damián POV._ **

_-Padre dijo que debía tener cuidado en Gotham ¿Qué no es nuestro territorio? ¿Por qué limitarnos en nuestros dominios madre?-_ **Pregunto el moreno irritado, ¿Cómo porque debía tener cuidado en un lugar que le pertenecía por derecho? Era la ciudad de madre, SU propiedad, ¿Qué carajos significaba eso de “cuidado”?**

_-Es exactamente por lo que venimos aquí Damián, el Régimen tiene mucho que ver-_ **Menciono el omega sin mirarlo mientras seguía piloteando uno de los aviones de Batman que tenia activado el modo "camuflaje" para evitar que ojos curiosos los siguieran.**

**El omega no dijo nada y solo arrugo su cara, tenia que suponerlo, Superman era el dolor de cabeza de sus padres, de las sombras, y el hecho de que la ciudad de Metrópolis "el centro del muno" era vecina de Gotham no ayudaba en NADA. El imbécil que se había auto proclamado dueño de la tierra se estaba tomando muchas libertades en meterse en asuntos que poco o nada tenían que ver con su jodido trasero y por lo dicho, madre tenia todas las razones del mundo para querer a Superman muerto, nadie puede meterse con ellos a menos que sea para favorecerlos.**

_-Esa es…-_ **Menciono la mansión que se reflejaba a las afuera de la tenebrosa ciudad, a diferencia de las casas propiedad de su padre, madre tenía gustos un poco clásicos casi de estilo gótico y oscuros que combinaban con su personalidad, aunque a pesar de todo eso, esa mansión lucia bastante bien y no parecía abandonada.**

 _-Si, aquí crecí antes de conocer a tu padre-_ **Dijo mientras descendía en uno de los muchos sistemas de alcantarillados falsos de la ciudad, Damián miraba con incertidumbre como su madre había moldeado la ciudad para la practicidad de sus movimientos, su padre decía que Gotham es el patio de juegos de su amado, su juguete favorito, ahora entiende porqué.**

**Su madre maniobro un rato más en el alcantarillado hasta toparse con una pared falsa donde se metieron sin mucho esfuerzo, les dio la bienvenida un ambiente húmedo y rocoso, Damián vio con asombro la cueva que su madre usaba para ser “Batman” pero intento disimularlo con una cara de seriedad, al decender y quedarse estacionados en el suelo los sirvientes ya lo esperaban, ambos bajaron para ser recibidos por 4 sirvientes con la cabeza baja en señal de respeto, sin embargo, Damián noto algo raro en todo esto, su madre no deja que ningún sirviente este cerca de cosas de valor y secretismo de ese calibre, solo había 2 posibles respuestas, o eran sirvientes de su entera confianza o había alguien aquí de su mismo nivel de poder para que le sirvieran.**

_-Veo que todo esta encendido, ¿Dónde están los niños?-_ **Pregunto condescendiente. Damián arrugo la cara ¿qué niños?**

 _-Señor, ellos…-_ **Antes de que contestara, unas voces agudas respondieron.**

_-Hey Bruce, me alegra de verte en casa-_ **Respondió un sujeto de tez clara y ojos azules, parecido a su madre pero bastante joven. El adolescente miro con indignación a este sujeto, ¿Quién era este tipo para hablarle de “tú” a su madre?**

_-Me alegra que viniste B, tenemos información que me parece que te va a interesar -_ **Menciono el acompañante del primer hombre, este era aun más joven que él otro, podría predecir que solo unos años más que Damián.** _– Oh… veo que trajiste a otro…-_

 **La cólera le lleno la cabeza al omega, como que “otro”. ¿Acaso no sabía modales? ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablarle así? Esas faltas de respeto se castigan con la muerte**.

 _-Tim, corrige esa boca cuando te refieras a mi hijo-_ **Menciono con severidad al niño, el mencionado bajo los hombros y la cabeza susurrando un _“lo siento Bruce”_ , Damián miro con fanfarronería al tipo ahora quería ver los azotes por su atrevimiento.**

_-Vamos B, aquí entre nos, aun no sabemos leer mentes como Manhunter y es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí que nos presentas al hijo oficial-_ **Damián miro con ira al hombre que le hablo a su madre, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, lo cual funciono, ya que su madre no reprendió más a ese idiota. Pero lo que más encolerizo al hijo del Demonio fue la parte de “hijo oficial” ¿Qué mierda es eso? Ellos eran lacayos o asistentes, no eran “hijos” en ninguna forma, su madre solo lo tenia a él como hijo legitimo.**

_-… Bien, no es momento de esto, luego serán las presentaciones-_ **Su madre solo chisto levemente e hizo una señal de que lo siguieran lo cual todos hicieron.**

**Damián examino a los “residentes” de la mansión, ambos compartían semejanzas de con su madre, pelo negro, ojos azules, piel blanca, y si no se ponía exigente, podía asimilar algunos rasgos de su madre en ellos pero había algo que no cuadraba, el sujeto más grande se autodenomino “hijo” al igual que él que lo acompañaba pero ellos no compartían olor con su madre, su instinto no llamaba como lo hacia con su hermana Talia, ni siquiera su padre los menciono si es que fueran hijos biológicos de su madre fuera de otro matrimonio… Damián solo bufo ante eso, estos tipos eran alumnos personales de su madre, tomaban derechos que no le correspondían solo por ser los únicos en contacto en este lugar con su madre. Luego los pondría en su lugar, él es su ÚNICO hijo, no tenia tiempo para compartir una mierda con alumnos con gran imaginación.** **Los 4 entraron a la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta dejando afuera a los sirvientes, Bruce se acerco al sillón que encabezaba la habitación y tomo asiento mientras todos se acomodaban en los demás muebles a su alrededor, Damián miro molesto como su madre dejo que el raro tomara asiento en su lado izquierdo junto al idiota.**

_-Muy bien, Tim, dime lo que encontraste del régimen-_ **Ordeno calmado mientras cruzaba sus piernas.**

_-El régimen de Superman no solo tiene ayuda del dictador de Kahndaq y de Themyscira, al parecer la leyenda de Atlantis es real…-_ **Tim dejo la evidencia en la mesa y la estiro a su maestro.** _– El rey de la Atlantida es un híbrido entre humano y atlante… se llama Arthur Curry-_ **Tim siguió hablando mientras que Bruce hojeaba la información mientras fruncía el ceño, carajo, esto era simplemente perfecto, ese alienígena tiene más armas de lo que pensó.**

_-Por lo que veo… Superman y ese tal Aquaman han estado en negociaciones ¿o me equivoco?-_ **Pregunto algo irritado.**

_-Ya no hay nada que negociar, Superman lo obligo a unirse a ellos… Según tengo entendido y lo poco que hablaron los pertenecientes al régimen, Superman literalmente alzo la Atlantida y la dejo en el desierto del Sahara…-_ **Bruce parpadeo un poco al recibir esa información, ¿en serio llevo esa ciudad acuática al lugar mas caliente de la tierra? Jodido loco.**

**Damián arrugo la cara al escuchar, Superman era más fuerte de lo que pensó, para poder aguantar y llevar a una ciudad completa al otro lado del mundo es para pensarla 2 veces antes de atacarlo directamente, el omega entendió mejor las formas de actuar de la liga, ir de tú a tú con esos raros era peligroso, era mejor ir por detrás y atacarlos.**

_-¿Algún informante secreto que tenemos entre los atlantes?-_ **Pregunto algo esperanzado.**

_-No, Aquaman es muy protector con respecto a enviar a los suyos a la superficie, toda la información la saque espiando a ratos y por… cierto niño mágico que rara vez aparece en la cede del Régimen-_ **Menciono eso ultimo en un tono extraño, casi asqueado.**

_-¿Niño mágico?_ - **Menciono Bruce algo extrañado, lo único mágico era Black Adam hasta donde tenia entendido. –** _¿Black Adam es un niño? –_

 _-Algo peor… el niño es pareja de Adam, parece de la edad de él o más joven-_ **Dick señalo a Damián, Bruce solo** **asintió** - _Black Adam_ _Casi nunca deja que alguien llegue a Kahndaq, cuando ocurrió lo de Atlantis, el acuerdo se llevo acabo en ese lugar y pude estar con ellos gracias a Luthor, la sorpresa que me lleve fue al ver a un adolescente omega embarazado saliendo de una de las salas de Adam… platique un poco con él antes de que Adam llegara y me amenazara con romperme hacerme carbón, ya que nadie tiene permitido hablar con su omega preñado, lo poco que pude sacarle es que su nombre es Billy Batson y me contó algunas cosas interesantes de ese sujeto-_ **Menciono algo lento pero seguro.**

_-Y nos acusaban de ser pedófilos a nosotros…-_ **Hablo casi con burla el moreno mientras hacia una mueca irritada.**

_-Ese niño Billy… ¿Qué sabia de ese lugar?-_ **Bruce hablo serio y calculador.**

- _Mucho más de lo que hablo, si ese loco no nos hubiera interrumpido sabría más… hay una razón muy poderosa por la cual es fue llevado a ese lugar más que gustarle al dictador, el menciono sobre lo mucho que extraña la comida chatarra y su ciudad natal, lo dijo como si nunca fue su intensión irse de ahí-_ **Dick puso un rostro serio, todos sabían a que se refería, ese pobre niño habia sido traído a ese lugar a la fuerza, fue secuestrado.**

_-El niño tenia rasgos occidentales ¿no es así?-_ **Dick solo asintió.**

- _Ojos azules, piel blanca, peli negro_ \- **Menciono de nuevo.**

_-Adam mostró ser muy selectivo a la hora de hablar de él según lo que mi esposo describió… si eso es cierto, quiere decir que a la hora de elegir ese niño…-_ **Bruce sonrió antes de terminar la oración, ese mocoso tenia información esencial.**

_-Madre… sin ofender, de que nos sirve todo esto-_ **Pregunto algo confundido.**

 _-Fácil pequeño amigo-_ **Respondió Dick, Damián frunció el ceño** _\- El terreno que pisamos es más grande de lo que parece, conocer a todos los aliados del enemigo es importante… nadie quiere morir a manos de “aliados” que al final son traidores ¿o si?-_ **El adolescente callo, en eso tenia razón.**

_-Además de eso, también podemos buscar aliados para combatirlos o podemos hacerle daño de otra manera-_ **Tim hablo con alegría, Damián entendió a lo que se refería, daña las cosas de el objetivo, mata a su familia, dejarlos vulnerables es el objetivo principal.**

_-Interesante…-_ **Comento Damián.**

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ \- **Pregunto en un tono autoritario, Damián se había alejado de su madre un rato para encarar a sus alumnos.**

_-Valla, si eres el hijo de B-_ **El más grande solo se burlo ante eso.**

_-Respondan, ¿Quiénes son?-_ **Damián solo continuo exigiendo respuestas**.

 _-Si tanta es tu urgencia, de acuerdo, Hola pequeño, soy Richard John Grayson, solo llámame Dick, soy el primer hijo de Bruce-_ **Menciono algo burlón.**

 _-Imposible, YO soy su primer hijo impostor-_ **Escupió con rabia.**

 _-No miento pequeño B, soy su primer hijo adoptivo-_ **Dijo con cautela.**

_-¿Adoptado?-_ **Pregunto con algo de asco. -** _¿Tu también?-_

_-Si, soy su tercer hijo por medio de papeles, Timothy Jackson Drake, “gusto” en… conocerte-_ **Menciono en el mismo tono que Dick.**

_-Así que… son mis “hermanos”…-_ **Menciono sin expresión en su rostro.**

_-Legalmente, sí-_ **Tim concluyo.**

_-¿Hay más de ustedes? **-**_ **Damián agrego.**

_-Solo uno más, los demás son aliados-_ **Damián solo chisto su “TT” antes de retirarse de la sala de estar.**

**Su madre había hecho caridad a esos huérfanos para que cuidaran su ciudad, era algo insultante que los eligiera a esos sin hogar antes que a él pero luego recordó algo, su madre quería que él gobernara las sombras, su padre y madre querían que perteneciera a algo grande, quizás no este lugar que significaba una parte de su pasado pero si algo que representara el símbolo de sus progenitores, se tuvo que guardar su coraje para más tarde, no debía explotar por simples huérfanos a los que su madre tuvo lastima.**

_-Madre es demasiado caritativa-_ **Hablo en un murmuro mientras se dirigía a la habitación que le había asignado. Debía reposar y calmarse, tenían asuntos que atender contra él régimen del loco alienígena, las debilidades no estaban permitidas.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? comenten.


	8. Disfuncional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman me pareció siempre un perra en injustice (pero que genial personaje). Diana es el plato de segunda mesa y eso le molestaría porque Jonathan es la imagen de Lois, la mujer que no puede reemplazar, siempre he creido que si Jon existiera, Diana lo hubiera tratado indiferentemente y recalcándole todos los días que su existencia no es suficiente mientras manipula e incentiva a Kal a seguirla por su "bien". 
> 
> Wonder Woman Injustice es lo que esta mal en esta vida.

**_KAL POV_ **

_-Carajo, nada…-_ **El hombre de acero suspiro con furia al aire.**

**Toda su investigación daba a callejones sin salida, cualquier rostro, cualquier nombre, todo lo relacionado a los al Ghul y sus aliados había sido meticulosamente borrado u ocultado de todo radar, ni registros, ni rastros, vidas, familiares... nada, era como si todos ellos hubieran aparecido de la nada.**

_-Revise todo 3 veces Kal, nunca he dudado tanto de mi sistema como ahora-_ **Menciono el hombre-maquina mientras tecleaba con fuerza buscando respuestas, él tenia acceso a todo ¿Por qué mierdas no podría encontrar a simples idiotas? Esto era un chiste mal hecho.**

_-Kal, creo que deberíamos tomar otras medidas…-_ **El velocista escarlata hablo con cansancio por el comunicador, el equipo designado para buscar pista estaba más que irritado de ir de un lado a otro sin resultado, demasiada trampas y callejones sin salida por nada de información.**

**-¿Cómo cuales?** \- Wonder Woman respondió con molestia.

_-No se, quizás ir directo, ya sabes, secuestrar a algún miembro o en todo caso, mandar un espía, lo de siempre-_ **Barry concluyo como si eso fuera lo más fácil, si fueran otras personas y circunstancias, lo abrían hecho desde el inicio y no perderían su tiempo en buscar una mierda, pero incluso si lo intentara, esos malditos matarían al secuestrado para que no dijera nada, eran incluso más paranoicos que el mismo Superman.**

_-Quizás mandar a Superboy como la ultima vez, ¿él sobrevivo a ellos no?-_ **Hal ahora era el que apoyo al omega.**

**Antes de que más se les uniera, Superman intervino** _-Eso no es posible, ni va a suceder…-_ **Dijo sin ceder a las suplicas indirectas, cosa que Flash hiciera un ruido de lloriqueo que incluso hizo de reír a Superman.**

**Pasaron un rato más revisando callejones sin salida, quejas y suspiros de frustración era escuchados hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Superboy luciendo un tanto ansioso casi emocionado.**

_-Pap... digo, Superman, tengo noticias para ti-_ **Dijo mientras levitaba lo más rápido que podía hacía la imponente figura.**

 _-Ahora no Jon, estoy oc...-_ **Sin embargo, Jon no se lo dejo seguir con su búsqueda, aclarando que esto era importante.**

 _-Son ellos…-_ **Mencionó casi en un susurro.**

**Kal detuvo todo y ordeno que a los que estaban en la habitación que se retirara de la sala, ordenando también al escuadrón de vigilancia también retirarse, la voz autoritaria y visiblemente irritada del alfa hizo que todos prácticamente huyeran de ahí dejando solo a Wonder Woman con ellos.**

_-Habla_ - **Hablo la mujer con interés**.

 _-Los rumores son ciertos, el omega de Ra’s esta en Gotham, el mundo bajo de la cloaca viviente prácticamente se caga en los pantalones porque saben que cuando él viene, significa que hay muchos interés por delante-_ **Superboy callo por un momento y luego soltó lo que Superman quería escuchar (o eso pensó)** - _También hay algo que mencionan mucho y es la modificación de la ciudad, la razón de que no podamos entrar a Gotham sin morir o estemos perdidos por cada paso que demos, incluso indirectamente afecta sobre los miembros del equipo contrario y su ubicación_ - **Dijo mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos.**

- _¿Cuál es tu punto?_ - **Wonder Woman menciono enojada, esto no les llevaba a nada.**

 _-La razón de la cual no podemos acercarnos a ellos... están usando magia, están moviéndose debajo de nosotros, escondiendo cada detalle para que nadie puedo al menos ver sus rostro-_ **Menciono mirando levemente al monitor y luego a sus "padres"** _–El omega tiene cubierto hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre su equipo, aun no confirmo al 100% esto pero incluso hay sospechas de traidores en el equipo y nec...-_ **Sin embargo, Superman tuvo suficiente**.

- _¿Cómo supiste todo esto?_ - **Kal sabia que él no ordeno nada a su hijo, no después de la misión de encuentro con los al Ghul**.

_-Estuve investigando en Gotham, debido a que nuestra cede no tiene datos confiables sobre ellos, decidí ir dir...-_ **Pero antes de mencionar algo más, la mujer gruñe.**

_-¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que fuiste y les HICISTE ver que los estamos investigando? Ahora entiendo todo, estas entorpeciendo nuestro trabajo por hacerte el detective-_ **Diana estaba furiosa, toda la información que pudo estar a su disposición fue arruinado por el error que Kal llama "hijo".**

_-Pero…-_ **Kal no lo dejo hablar y ahora él lo** **reprendió**.

- _Solo vienes a decirme teorías que no ayudan en NADA, realmente hacerte el detective no borrara tu incompetencia de la reunión de los al Ghul-_ **Golpe bajo, Kal no estaba nada feliz por ese resultado.**

 _-Pero Superman yo…-_ **El adolescente intento defenderse pero de nuevo lo interrumpen.**

 **-** _Siempre cometes fallas_ …- **Menciono con decepción, el adolescente solo bajo la cabeza y miro hacia abajo.**

 _-Fuiste con ellos hace un mes, UN MES Jonathan, no pudiste a ver llegado a un patético acuerdo que ni siquiera ellos cumplen, DEBISTE ESFORZARTE MÁS-_ **Riño con más fuerza el hombre de acero a su hijo.**

- _Lo siento… realmente son…_ - **Antes de poder continuar, la amazona que se encontraba a un lado de Kal continuo con desprecio.**

 _-No es excusa, deja de permitir que tus emociones humanas de dominen, eres un guerrero-_ **La voz seria con "preocupada" con tintes de molestia solo hicieron que el adolescente se encogiera de hombros.**

_-Realmente no me sorprende… seria un milagro que lograras hacer algo bien-_ **Volvió a mencionar la amazona con desdén, Jon solo apretó su mandíbula y decidió retirarse sin previo aviso.**

_-¡¡Jon!!-_ **Pero Kal no pudo detenerlo, el hombre solo suspiro, esto era culpa de su biología, Jon era muy susceptible a la realidad de no poder llegar a su altura.**

 _-Fuiste muy dura con él-_ **Menciono sin realmente sentir nada.**

**La amazona no se inmutó ante eso, de todas formas, un híbrido humano-kriptoniano no podía servir para ser un digno sucesor… ese mocoso solo estaba ahí porque Kal aun no superaba a su juguete favorito pero pronto lo haría, una vez que se decidieran a tener un bebé, su hijo amazona-kriptoniano dominaría el mundo y pondría a las amazonas en su gloria… por fin se libraría de cuidar a un bastardo para ocuparse del verdadero heredero.**

_-Kal, déjalo, sus rastros de humano lo dominan, debe aprender a ser un líder-_ **Menciono con falso cariño, después de todo, Jonathan era una decepción.**

_-Ese niño me dará jaqueca…_ **\- Menciono con molestia mientras se tocaba el puente de su nariz con cansancio.**

- _Tranquilo Kal… pronto lograremos calmar a esos hombres…-_ **Sin pensarlo mucho, Diana sin pudor se acerco al Super hombre para poder insinuarsele, alzo sus brazos para enredar en su cuello en ellas, acercando sus labios hacia él.**

\- _Y ganaremos_ …- **Habló de manera suave mientras tomaba con fuerza las caderas de la amazona para besarla.**

**Mientras la lengua de ambos recorrían la boca del otro, Superman estaba dispuesto de quitarse el estrés de encontrarse con ese omega, quería entretenerse con Diana así que pensó en dejarse llevar un rato y luego volver al trabajo... pero se dio cuenta de algo… Un latido, no cualquiera, se había aprendido ese peculiar palpitar tan bien que incluso soñaba con él de maneras tan diversas que era una balada, ahí estaba… mientras que ambos se despojaban de la ropa del otro en su mente se dio cuenta que el latido del omega sonaba increíblemente cerca, Jon estaba en lo correcto, ese hombre estaba en Gotham.**

- _Oh Kal-_ **Suspiro de placer** **la mujer mientras Kal la penetraba sin mucha preparación, sin protección ni nada... a pelo, ser un extraterrestre tenia beneficios y eso era no contraer enfermedades, el sexo era completamente salvaje entre ambos, sin amor de por medio, Kal siempre se aseguraba de buscar su propio placer a costa de la amazona, pero su cabeza solo podía reproducir el sonido del latido del corazón del omega, era... extraño, sea lo que estaba haciendo, estaba sincronizado con lo que estaba haciéndole a Diana, era acelerado, rápido, podía pensar que el omega estaba haciendo una actividad de alto nivel o…**

 _-Kal…-_ **La voz de la mujer era lejana en su mente, no quería la irritante voz de Diana ocupando la del omega, Kal decidió escuchar más allá de solo sus latidos, por suerte, el omega estaba ubicado en un lugar donde no había plomo, pudo reconocer que había alguien con él, ambos con la respiración agitada…**

**El hombre comenzó a encolerizarse, Diana fue tomada por el cabello mientras la empotraba con fuerza, el piso estaba agrietado, la mesa no resistiría mucho pero esto a la amazona no le importaba, le encantaba lo que estaba sucediendo, ser la única que puede recibir el increíble poder del kriptoniano... un poder que solo le estaba por ella… o eso pensaba.**

_-Kal, kal, Kal, Ka… K… RA’S-_ **La voz de Diana se dejo de escuchar... la mente de Kal solo podía prestarle atención a la voz del omega, los gemidos de placer y los sonidos de pieles chocando de Diana y él se reemplazaron por las del omega y el hombre con el que se encontraba.**

**Kal-El escuchaba con cólera como el omega gemía de placer por como lo estaban follando, escuchaba claramente el sonido de sus pieles chocar con fuerza, podía escuchar como la polla del infeliz deslizándose por el agujero del omega con tanta facilidad que lo imaginaba que lo estaban haciendo sin protección, entonces reconoció la voz, quien lo follaba era el insufrible de Ra’s al Ghul, quien le hablaba sucio mientras los sonidos excitantes del omega salían de su boca, repitiendo sobre como su polla era grande, sobre lo rico que se sentía y como esperaba que su nudo lo preñara.**

**Cerro los ojos un momento para imaginar que a quien se estaba follando no era Diana, si no al omega, la voz de la mujer se apago por completo para dejar paso a la de él, imaginando en esos momentos de intimidad como el omega de ojos azules y piel de porcelana se retorcía y mostraba sumisión ante su poder mientras rogaba por su nudo, sonrió de manera arrogante cuando escuchaba como el omega le repetía constantemente que iba a llegar pero también le disgustaba oír como el cerdo de su alfa le reafirmaba como llenaría su matriz y estaría tan lleno que estaría teniendo a su cachorro. Kal no le dio ni un descanso a la mujer antes de atacar su útero por la rabia de escuchar como ese omega, SU omega era follado y esa zorra lo disfrutaba, Kal escucho como el omega llego al orgasmo mientras se mezclaba con algo que sonaba similar a un beso ruidoso.**

**Desafortunadamente eso fue el colmo para él, escuchar como ese repugnante inferior anudaba en SU zorra le quito todo el placer del sexo, saco su polla de la mujer y se alejo sin importar que la princesa le preguntara que pasaba, sin mirarla se puso su ropa a una velocidad impresionante y se fue sin decir ni una palabra, la cólera era superior a su razón, decidió ir a la sala de vigilancia, encontrar algo en Gotham era un jodido reto, sobre todo por las constantes barreras que había en esa ciudad infierno sin saber a donde ir exactamente.**

**La sala estaba vacía, fue directo y sin interrupciones, buscando como un enfermo alguna pista, que la ciudad sea el parques de diversión del murciélago era complicado… hasta que lo vio…**

_-Esa zorra…-_ **Mencionó con una sonrisa desquiciada.**

**Su polla estaba de nuevo activa, excitado, como si todo el mal sabor de boca anterior se desapareciera…**

_-¿Así vamos a jugar perra inmunda?...-_ **Se hablo así mismo con calma sin importar que al fondo se escuchaba a Diana llorar.**

 _-Bien… que así sea…-_ **Confirmo mientras se quitaba un poco de la saliva de su boca, admirando como el omega se volvía poner su traje ajustado, haciendo especial énfasis en ajustar a su cuerpo las prendas en donde resbalaban el semen que salía de su vagina. Sonriendo con burla a la cámara…**

**Esa perra lo hizo apropósito…**

_**Bruce POV.** _

**“Él lo sabe” **

**Pensó mientras miraba con burla a la cámara que de un momento a otro se prendió, era una de las escasas cámaras espías que Superman logro filtrar… un lugar bastante obvio para alguien que se supone que es el “máximo líder de la tierra”, plantarle algo en su edificio era como meterse directo a la boca del lobo, solo dejo esa cosa en una habitación en desuso, sin duda Kal era más estúpido de lo que pensó, Bruce sabia que ahora mismo podía ocurrir 2 cosas, o bien se estaba masturbando o estaba planeando asesinarlo, daba igual, confirmo sus sospechas, Superman intentando llegar a él, hacer algo que involucrara a su equipo para averiguar si el psicópata de Superman estaba tras de él era demasiado arriesgado, por lo que era mejor dejarlo ver lo que buscaba, el que busca encuentra y lo encontró mientras follaba con Ra’s en ese lugar así, era poco común tener intimidad en momentos como ese sobre todo porqué el alfa no gustaba hacer ese acto en lugares poco adecuados a su estatus pero al enterarse de que Kal los encontraría simplemente acepto, dejar en claro su estatus y su autoridad sobre Bruce era un placer casi adictivo, decirle en la cara que la matriz de Bruce solo era del Demonio era un gran incentivo para su ego.**

_-Uno de ellos esta en la ciudad…-_ **Mencionó el alfa mientras el comunicador de su oído se apagaba.**

 _-Creo saber quien es… ten lista la kriptonita-_ **Hablo con seriedad mientras subía el cierre de sus zapatos de tacón.**

**Ambos se prepararon y salieron con cautela del lugar, rápidos pero sigilosos con el radar de Bruce mientras era localizado el objetivo, salieron por la terraza del edificio Wayne y comenzaron a moverse por la ciudad buscando al intruso en la oscuridad de la ciudad… tardaron un poco, pero al final pudieron encontrar al que había perpetuado su seguridad, increíblemente no era el gigante azul, ni nadie de los secuaces del tirano, solo estaba Superboy sin hacer nada, solo abrazando sus piernas y viendo a la calle.**

**Le hizo una señal a su alfa para que se quedara atrás, él se encargaría del cachorro.**

- _Superboy, que sorpresa verte aquí-_ **Menciono con un tono suave mientras se acercaba a él**.

 _-¿Ah? Wow… ¿Cómo?-_ **Pregunto algo sobresaltado y con una posición de ataque, la pareja sonrió de manera grata, el cachorro no los escucho llegar**.

_-¿Llevas mucho tiempo asechándome?-_ **Pregunto algo incomodo.**

_-Lo suficiente para asegurarme que tu padre no te envió para asesinar a los habitantes de Gotham cachorrito-_ **Comento algo cortes pero amenazante.**

 _-… Él no sabe que estoy aquí…-_ **Dijo en lo bajo, casi murmurando mientras agachaba la mirada.**

 _-Lo sé pero…-_ **Cuando Superboy volvió a mirar, Bruce ya estaba a solo 1 metro de distancia de él, Jon se sorprendió con lo rápido y cauteloso que era el omega, se pregunto algo asustado si era estúpido por estar con él sin que su padre supiera donde estaba, sin ningún tipo de protección. –** _Tú estas aquí, y eso me tiene… conmocionado-_

_-Oh…-_ **Jon se encogió los hombros de nuevo, primera señal, el cachorro esta actuando sumiso.**

_-No, no vengo a cumplir algo de él… no estoy calificado para eso-_ **Habló lo más serio que pudo, segunda señal, desconfianza disfrazada de falsa lealtad, Jon no tiene la misma convicción con la que es tratado Damián.**

 _-¿No estas calificado?-_ **Bruce hablo con un tono falso de asombro** _ **-** Pero eres el niño de oro de Superman-_ **Jon puso una cara incomoda, casi como queriendo llorar, tercera señal, mala relación con su padre, complejo de inferioridad, un cachorro que necesita urgentemente la aprobación de su figura de poder, emociones innecesarias.**

- _No es un tema que esta a discusión al Ghul-_ **Menciono con un tono enojado, cuarta señal, evitar problemas, Bruce sonrió, sabia que le pasaba al cachorro.**

 _-De acuerdo… -_ **Dijo mientras se acercaba a él** _\- ¿Te gusto la vista?-_ **El omega “relajo” su postura y para en el lugar donde anteriormente Jon estaba sentado.**

 _-Es muy diferente…-_ **Intento no ofender al futuro socio de su padre-** _No es como Metrópolis pero… es… y-ya sabes, peculiar-_

_-Qué bonita palabra para decir “rara” Superboy-_ **Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho se ponía aun más nervioso** _\- Calma, no te apuñalare… eres más prudente y amable que tu padre, no todos pueden ver su belleza-_ **Dijo con un tono suave, amable. El joven se quedo quieto, era la primera vez que alguien lo colocaba más arriba que su padre, siempre escucho como todos esperaban tanto de él que muchas veces los decepcionaba, no llenaba las expectativas, nunca era suficiente… su madrastra siempre le recalco que venir de una humana le arruino.**

_-¿En serio?-_ **Fue casi un susurro pero Bruce continuo**.

- _Si, a diferencia de tu padre, manejaste con madurez nuestra reunión de la otra vez, lograste más que los compañeros de tu padre y madre, tienes mucho potencial-_ **Bruce dijo todo eso sin mirarlo realmente, dando el mensaje que** **“no necesito mirar mucho como para darme cuenta que eres un líder, confió en ti”** – _Se reconocer el talento cuando lo miro_ \- **Termino al mirarlo con suavidad y algo de gracia.**

_-Ojala mi padre opinara como usted…-_ **La sonrisa del joven se desvaneció al recordar las constantes palabras de critica que su padre siempre le lanzo con ayuda de su madrastra. Al fin alguien lo miraba con… valor, que puede ser mejor, alguien reconoce sus esfuerzos.**

_-Oh Superboy, puedo ver tanto en ti… quizás podemos seguir en contacto sin intervención del gigante azul y tu madre la… “extremista”-_ **Hablo algo condescendiente con respecto a la amazona que siempre lo miraba desde arriba, joder, nadie le había visto así sin ser asesinado, ya después le enterraría su maldita tiara en su cráneo.**

_-Wonder Woman no es… no importa…-_ **Rápidamente calló, no podía hablar sobre nada privado con el “enemigo”, aunque fuera amable, aun era sospecho para el Régimen y ya tenia suficiente con Diana taladrándole su cabeza.**

_-De acuerdo-_ **Una sonrisa cálida se instalo en los labios del adulto –** _Pero debo pedirte que te retires, pones nerviosa a las persona_ \- **Menciono algo “preocupado”, Superboy entendió, el símbolo “S” ponía a todos con los pelos de punta.**

 _-Oh claro, lo siento-_ **Habló mientras levitaba.** – _Me iré entonces_ -

 _-Claro cachorrito, espero volver a verte en mejores condiciones-_ **Con una sonrisa cálida, removió sus cabellos del híbrido, Jon se sonrojo por la acción afectuosa y emprendió su vuelo a máxima velocidad.**

**Bruce bufo ante lo ocurrido, Superboy es demasiado débil, muy torpe, demasiado emocional, definitivamente es una decepción total, incontables errores en su persona… pero solo era un cachorro con una mala guía, los inconvenientes pueden repararse y tratarse antes de que Superboy se convirtiera en un adulto inútil, Bruce comenzó a planear.**

- _¿Porqué tanta amabilidad con Superboy?-_ **Comento el alfa algo extrañado, Ra’s salio del escondite para acercarse al omega que dibujo una sonrisa.**

 _-Recuerdas tus enseñanzas sobre una buena guía y buena crianza-_ **Dijo mientras lo miraba divertido, el alfa sonrió, su amado planeaba algo.**

_-Viste algo especial en él ¿no?-_ **Hablo curioso.**

_-No, su carencia de ello-_ **Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su comunicador de su oreja –** _Tim, llama a Manhunter a la cueva, lo quiero en la cueva en 1 hora como máximo-_ **Ordeno tajante en el comunicador antes de colgar.**

- _Alfa, vamos a la cueva… tengo en mente un futuro aliado-_ **Menciono mientras caminaba a la oscuridad con una sonrisa confiada.**

 **Había confirmado 2 cosas, la primera es que Superman era realmente el imbécil más grande que existe, y la segunda… es que Superboy sera su pase a la victoria.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que se preguntaran, "¿Kal ya se obsesiono?" Si y no, estos son los inicios de su enferma obsesión con un omega que no puede tener y que siempre se le escapa, recordemos que Kal siempre a tenido lo que quiere por las buenas o malas, Bruce es la primera vez que alguien le dice que se valla al diablo. 
> 
> -También es que Gotham es el paraíso del plomo y la magia, Bruce necesita que su ciudad no haya personas como Superman, así que usa métodos muy extremistas para lograrlo.
> 
> ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias?


	9. Terreno (1/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce es un mierda cuando sabe que lo subestiman, Superman lo hizo, cree que puede pasar sobre de él de una manera descarada pero Bruce al Ghul le mostrara con quien realmente se esta metiendo.
> 
> *ADVERTENCIA: Ship ULTRA crack con Jason, y no, no hay cambios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En esta distribución de capítulos, estarán distribuidas en el mismo lapso de tiempo, un 1 año y algunos capítulos pueden estar ubicados antes o después.  
> *Muchos personajes que murieron en Injustice están vivos.  
> *Protagonismo de Jason, Damián y Bruce.   
> *Cambio radical en algunos personajes.

_**Damián y...** _

_-¿Qué mierda haces en mi habitación?-_ **La furia fue palpable cuando uno de sus “hermanos” entro sin permiso, más concreto, Jason había ingresado.**

 _-Cierra la boca, tenemos trabajo, no es momento de hacerte la diva-_ **Dijo en tono casi burlesco, no se podía creer que Bruce hubiera mimado tanto a su hijo, aunque tenía sospechas que el viejo decrepito era quien fue responsable de tan desquiciante actitud.**

 _-¿Y quién eres tú para hablarme así sirviente?_ - **Pero lo que más molestaba a Jason era esa actitud tan déspota que tenía hacia ellos, no creyendo que estaban a su nivel.**

 _-Te lo deletrearé enano de mierda, B-A-T-M-A-N comparto el manto con tu “madre”, si sabes escuchar ¿no?, prácticamente papá confía en mi para cuidar tu trasero_ _porqué claramente morirías en una sola noche aquí, así que mueve tu mimado trasero, tenemos problemas más grande que tu ego ahora-_ **Escupió mientras salía de su habitación, si no se habían matado es porqué Bruce era exigente con el comportamiento, el viejo era un omega tan exigente y fuerte como el acero que podía aplacarlos en solo unos movimientos.**

**El moreno apretó su mano hasta dejar sus palmas casi blancas, debía ser una puta broma que su madre le permitiera que le hablaran así… esta prueba que le habían impuesto era difícil, convivir con tipos inferiores y tratarlos era peor que los entrenamientos psicológicos para soportar torturas. Resoplo antes de salir en busca de su madre, debía demostrarle que estaba listo para todo, el hecho de salir de su zona de confort era una gran prueba y no debía decepcionarlo.**

_-¿Esto es necesario?-_ **El omega miro con detalles su traje, a diferencia de su traje blanco, este era negro, ajustado, con un símbolo de ave roja en su pecho, tenía un antifaz como Drake que cubría sus ojos, era algo… exótico y revelador para él.**

_-Necesitas moverte en la ciudad de la manera más eficaz, y si te mezclas con el entorno habrá menos posibilidades que te capturen, será más fácil seguir a Batman así, mientras menos símbolos de las sombras tengas, más difícil se les hará vincularnos a ellos-_ **Menciono su madre mientras se lo entregaba, eso ya se había planeado desde hace tiempo.**

 _-Anciano, ¿para qué necesitamos monitorear esa base? Solo son generales sin mu… Santa mierda…-_ **En medio de la queja, Bruce pulso un botón en la computadora dejando múltiples imágenes a la vista, ese centro era la conexión del gobierno del país y el régimen, el lugar donde cubrían las fechorías y movimientos del régimen, habían muchos nombres pero el que más resaltaba era una de un rubio omega llamado “Steve Trevor” y tenía conexión íntima con la novia de Superman, Wonder Woman era la principal vigilante de este lugar.**

 _-Y yo creía que esa mujer ya lo había dejado por el Alien… Esto es interesante-_ **Dijo en un tono ¿enojado? Casi celoso mientras se ponía la capucha en su cara, al parecer los del régimen tenían una doble vida bastante envidiable, después de todo, ¿Quién les iba a reclamar algo? Ellos eran la ley, era una sentencia de muerte molestar a sus amantes, era un puto milagro que no tuvieran una red de pornografía para su satisfacción.**

_-Ya sabes que debes hacer Jason, Damián encárgate de la vigilancia del perímetro y de la seguridad, no dejes huellas de nada, ni una mancha, nada, que les cueste encontrar los cuerpos-_ **Ordeno con cautela, esa base era monitoreada pero no de la manera correcta, este sería un movimiento que dejaría a la vista todos los descuidos del régimen una misión que si lograba hacerse bien podía tener mayor ventaja, pero si el golpe fallaba, esto terminaría con la vida de ambos y el inicio de una guerra directa.**

_-Vallan y tráeme a lo que quiero-_ **Una voz suave y demandante termino la oración, Jason ni lo pensó y solo se dirigió al Bat-plane seguido por Damián.**

**Bruce miro como ambos abordaban la nave y se iban mientras el avión activaba su modo camuflaje, una vez que se perdieron de su vista, el omega fue directo al asiento de la bati-computadora y puso en marcha su plan, entrar en la red del Régimen.**

- _Manhunter, Batman aquí, ¿el niño esta listo?-_ **Dijo con rigidez, casi impaciente.**

_-Sí, está caminando hacía la sala de control-_ **El alién verde confirmo la posición de su víctima, SuperBoy flotaba con cautela hacia su objetivo, el sistema de Ciborg, desde hace meses algo había entrado a su cabeza, una voz profunda pero amable se había presentado a él, durante un tiempo estuvo reacio a compartir una mierda con él, Manhunter era paciente y de a poco comenzó a conocer al chico, de manera ingeniosa logro sacarle información, sitios donde su padre frecuentaba, casi todos lugares donde había bases, ubicaciones casi imposibles de ir… acepto la base en DC, un lugar donde solo había ido una vez en nombre de su padre y donde su madrastra casi lo hecha por inapropiado. Los seres poderosos siempre tienen un lado débil y el régimen tenía un serio problema con la comunicación, a Superboy le tenían muchas cosas ocultas y eso les iba a costar, Ciborg tenía mucha información... información valiosa como la de su madre Lois, conocimiento casi restringido porqué no es “importante” para él…**

_-Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, los accesos serán nuestros si es que logra ingresar el virus-_ **J'onn hablo mientras seguía monitoreando los pasos del adolescente, quien ya tenía estaba cerca de la sala.**

 _-Los miembros del Régimen están en Kahndaq, Red Robin hizo un trabajo maravilloso en infiltración y estrategia a la hora del secuestro falso del omega de Black Adam.-_ **Bruce sonrió con satisfacción, entrar a la ciudad fue una dolor de culo pero el acercarse a Billy fue como despertar a una bestia, le costó guiar a Tim y su grupo pero lograron hacer el tiempo suficiente para hacer que todos fueran hacia allá con un rastro falso. Todos volverían en la madrugada.**

 _-Tenemos el tiempo justo, no podemos cometer un error, controla la mente de Superboy lo suficiente como para hacer que no se retracte-_ **Menciono en un tono seco.**

 _-Lo tiene en la mira… se prepara para atacar…-_ **Hablo por comunicar mientras Bruce esperaba inquieto en la cueva, podía sentir la respiración de J'onn volverse levemente irregular, esperaba que eso significara buenas noticias.**

**Los segundos era casi infinitos, durante un tiempo escucho su propio corazón latir con fuerza por la incertidumbre que le causaba, ¿Superboy logro noquearlo? O aún más importante ¿Si quiera lo hizo o simplemente lo mato? Esperaba que ambos no pelearan, esperaba que Superboy lograra meter el virus en el sistema de Ciborg... en total pasaron 15 segundos que parecieron horas hasta que escucho la voz del marciano.**

_\- Lo hizo…-_ **Suspiro pesadamente, aliviado.** _– Lo noqueo, el hombre no logro verlo-_ **Dijo mientras Bruce tecleaba en su computadora, en efecto, tenían acceso a la información del hombre máquina.**

_-Estamos dentro-_ **Anuncio Jason mientras rompía el cuello de un soldado, el alfa no era conocido por su trabajo discreto.**

_-Bien, consigue la información y tráeme el “paquete”-_ **Bruce hablo con cautela por el comunicador.**

_-Demonios “Batman”, no queremos muchos muertos en nuestro camino, si no puedes evitarlo déjame ir al frente, nos estamos atrasando-_ **Menciono en un susurro fuerte.**

 _-Calla, y espera aquí, los de tu clase dejan de ser eficientes cuando están asustados-_ **Damián frunció el ceño, que se refirieran a él como “los de tu clase” era algo insultante, tal vez no lo respetara por ser un omega pero que no olvide que él estaba siendo mandado por uno, no podía mandar insultos así como así.**

 _-“tt”-_ **Escupió mientras arrastraba el cuerpo dejos de la sala principal, Damián estaba seguro que notarían los cadáveres de sus compañeros una vez que se fueran de ahí, Jason no fue discreto en lo absoluto, aunque esos tipos fueron un estorbo para la misión, su madre ordeno "discreción" y esos cadáveres adornando la base era lo menos querían.**

**Una vez que lanzo el cadáver en un ducto de ventilación, regreso con Todd, quien no había regresado, esto lo enojo bastante ¿qué tanto se tardaba? Qué tiempo se requiere para robar información y largarse de ahí. Como si fuera una llamada, él salió pero no solo, detrás de él, estaba el omega Steve Trevor, cosa que lo puso en posición de batalla.**

_-Calma niño, él está de nuestro lado-_ **Dijo con calma, como si fuera fácil.**

 _-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos delatara?-_ **Damián estaba listo para saltar al cuello del rubio.**

 _-Alguien tiene que ser agente doble cachorro y un buen soldado debe mancharse-_ **El rubio continuo caminando con Batman, Damián relajo su postura pero no bajo la guardia.**

_-¿Solo vinimos por él? ¿Todo este alboroto por él?-_ **Pregunto algo confundido mientras los seguía.**

- _Créeme niño, esta guerra es más profunda de lo que crees, hay demasiado en juego para perder…-_ **Steve estaba algo inquieto, casi perturbado, Damián sabía que era eso, ese hombre era algo importante del régimen, tenía información importante, había visto demasiadas que le cambiaron la vida.**

_-Hablaremos de esto cuando estemos seguros, pronto llegara alguien y verá como mataron a oficiales de alto rango... ¿saben que estabas aquí Steve?-_ **Jason pregunto algo seco, intentando ocultar su preocupación.**

_-Les dije que tenía mi celo y en estos momentos, “debo” estar en casa cuidándome, ya sabes, cosas de "los de mi clase", lo que más "aman" los generales de esta base-_ **Dijo con disgusto, haciendo que Jason bufara con engreído, los había escuchado.**

 _-Eso suena asqueroso-_ **Irrumpió Damián con una voz incomoda.**

_-Lo es, tuve suerte en entrar en este sistema lleno de corrupción y falta de respeto a mi género, quizás relacionarme con psicópatas hizo que no acabara como mis antiguos compañeros-_ **Dijo en un tono de voz serio, como nostálgico.**

_-¿Murieron?-_ **Pregunto sin delicadeza.**

_-Ja, la muerte es un escape que quizás hubieran querido, tuvieron destinos peores que una simple tumba…-_ **El rubio se estremeció al recordarlo, el ejército y los omegas eran un tabú tan asqueroso y normalizado que su caso era extraordinario.**

_-Basta de hablar, tenemos que largarnos de aquí-_ **Batman y Damián llegaron a azotea del lugar de donde entraron, Jason tomo al rubio en su espalda y con ayuda de su gancho salieron de los terrenos del gobierno para ir al Bat-plane, Damián seguía mirando al omega que se llevaban mientras seguía el ritmo, ambos lucían extraños, demasiado cómodos con el otro, casi cercanos, tuvo la ligera sospecha de que esos 2 tenían algo pero decidió darles en beneficio de la duda.**

_-Manhunter, reporte-_ **Bruce hablo en un tono autoritario con tintes de preocupación.**

_-No sospechan de Superboy, estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo, dudan pero no tienen pruebas incriminatorias, el virus esta funcionado perfectamente, no ha notado nada aun…-_ **Dijo en tono lento, Superboy les había dado el acceso a la información del Régimen, dándole también a él acceso a lo que quería averiguar, un deseo que Manhunter encendió durante toda su convivencia previa.**

 _-Maravilloso, acompaña al niño un poco más para que no haga o diga algo estúpido, Bruce fuera-_ **Con eso, el omega corto contacto con el alíen verdoso, el mayor sonrió con fanfarronería, si todo lo que Trevor le menciono era cierto, entonces tenían debilitar al régimen, asesinar de a poco a sus compañeros antes de dejar solo al kriptoniano.**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del Bat-plane descendiendo, okey, eso fue rápido, Bruce esperaba que la misión fuera un éxito, después de todo, esa era la primera señal de que su hijo era competente para poder moverse por su cuenta y así dejarlo solo para ir contra Superboy, si no podía cumplir algo en grupo ¿Qué le daba la seguridad de que podía encargarse de un alienígena? Damián debía ser fuerte para poder hacerle frente al Super niño y convencerlo para unírseles o en su caso, matarlo, un error así podía costarles la victoria.**

**Una vez que el motor de apago, todos salieron de la nave.**

_-Veo que esta vez lo trajeron sin sudar-_ **Bruce menciono al percibir que sus aromas no estaban mezclados.**

_-Sí, sí, muy gracioso, exactamente no haces que “Batman” me haga robar información y luego llevarme a la cueva nada más por cortesía, ¿algo interesante que deba saber?-_ **Steve miro algo sonrojado a su socio, Bruce solo sonrió e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.**

_-Tus “amigos” tienen interesantes secretos que nos concierten a todos nosotros Trevor, y, por lo visto, tus teorías eran ciertas-_ **Bruce comento con algo de diversión.**

_-Carajo, y yo creía que nuestro gobierno era un cobarde, me quieres decir que realmente Superman ya tiene todo el poder de la tierra que quiere, todos los gobiernos le obedecen a él y solo a él gracias a… sus aliados poco éticos y…-_ **Entonces vio como Bruce tecleaba algo y en la pantalla miro la evidencia, control mental y lobotomía a héroes capturados.**

_-Todo financiado por el gobierno, y no has visto lo peor, si es que siguen así, reclutando a héroes como a villanos, pronto nos encontraran y… -_ **Bruce no termino las palabras ya que Steve entendió el mensaje, JODIDOS deben estar para no actuar, el tiempo de esta “paz” se les acababa, si no hacían algo pronto ellos serían los sorprendidos.**

_-Ellos planean tenernos como trofeos-_ **Exclamo el adolescente.**

_-Eso será lo mínimo, cosas peores vienen de ellos-_ **Menciono el rubio.**

_-Al parecer tu “novia” está más que loca-_ **Comento con rabia el murciélago.**

- _Deja de ser infantil, Diana está muy ocupada intentando matar Superboy como para seguir fingiendo amor para que siga de su lado-_ **Comento con indiferencia.**

 _-Ese es otro asunto que quiero que me comentes, la vida de Superman y Wonder Woman…-_ **Bruce miro discretamente a su hijo, este escuchaba atentamente al invitado.**

_-Créeme, he visto a psicópatas tratar a sus victimas con más amor que esos 2 a su Superboy-_ **Steve rasco sus cabeza en señal de incomodidad, realmente tenía pena por el pobre niño.**

_-Qué tan bajo es su vida-_ **Menciono el adolescente al mayor, si quería que Superboy lo mirara más que un trozo de carne, debía penetrar su corazón y mente para dejarlo débil, si quería tener el ADN de Superboy debía hacer que ese hombre viniera a él, ya después se preocuparía de matarlo o reclutarlo.**

 _-No lo soltaran en lo absoluto ¿verdad?-_ **Jason escupió cuando Bruce prácticamente lo miro con una expresión de** _“No vas a tenerlo”_ **–** _Bien, iré a patrullar-_ **Dijo en un gruñido gutural.**

**Los omegas esperaron a que Jason se fuera, Bruce sabía que el cachorro alfa no le gustaba cuando el rubio no estaba a su lado, por ahora, debía calmar sus ganas de montarlo.**

_-¿Eres su omega?-_ **Menciono con desinterés.**

 _-No tengo idea…-_ **Dijo Steve mientras lo pensaba un poco, es complicado, esta situación no daba pie a formalizar nada, un día vivirás y al otro el régimen te mataba.**

**Bruce solo sonrió, a diferencia de Damián, Bruce dejo que sus alumnos se aparearan con quien sea con la única condición de extrema lealtad.**

_-Damián ignora eso, quiero que escuches al señor Trevor, te ayudara mucho en tu misión-_ **Bruce camino mientras ambos lo seguían, Steve sabía lo que planeaba, realmente no le importaba mucho hacerle daño a la nueva familia de Diana, esa perra lo había engaño y mentido para meterse con un hombre que solo la usaba, esta bien, él podía jugar a lo mismo, si por algo se había decidido en traicionarla es porque Bruce le prometió su venganza contra la princesa de las amazonas.**

**La quiere muerta…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Dudas, quejas o sugerencias?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, comenten :3


End file.
